Un regalo de los Cielos
by Naty Mu
Summary: Katniss y Peeta se casan antes del Tercer Vasallaje y su primer año de mentores se vuelve extra difícil cuando Katniss queda embarazada. Pero es cuando su hijo nace con una malformación congénita que deciden que deben hacer algo para asegurarse que su pequeño escape de los juegos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre_

_Camino al Capitolio_

Pese a las protestas de Haymitch, lo sigo después de un momento y golpeo su puerta. No hay respuesta. Casi podría pensar que no está adentro o que está durmiendo si es que eso no fuera imposible. Peeta acababa de salir de la habitación, visiblemente alterado, tras mi propuesta de que nos comprometiéramos en el Capitolio. Mañana. La conversación con Haymitch que siguió sigue fresca en mi mente, casi como si la siguiera escuchando: "Pensé que esto era lo que él quería" "No así. Él quería que fuera real".

E incluso, aunque eso no lo hubiera afectado, ambos sabíamos muy bien a estas alturas que el alcanzar el sueño rápido y sin problemas era un lujo que nuestro estatus de vencedores no nos permitía.

Cuando el fin de la Gira llega me encuentro más y más ansiosa. Por un lado, no puedo esperar a que este desfile de cámaras, vestidos y sonrisas forzadas termine, huir al bosque e intentar borrar de mi mente las caras de los familiares de los tributos fallecidos. Aún así, sé que una vez que regrese a casa no podré evitar el regreso de las pesadillas. Mi cama volverá a estar vacía y quedaré sola para enfrentar la noche una vez más.

Golpeo la puerta de nuevo, pero sé que no tiene ningún sentido. Suspirando, tomo la manilla y para mi sorpresa veo que la puerta no está con llave. Sin permitirme pensarlo mucho entro rápidamente, antes que las protestas de Haymitch me convenzan finalmente que es mejor que lo deje solo.

La habitación está completamente a oscuras y debo esperar que mis ojos se acomoden a la oscuridad antes de ver su forma sobre la cama, acostado sobre su estómago con los brazos abiertos, su cabeza girada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos habla. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, pese a que mi presencia es obvia a estas alturas, me acerco a la cama y me recuesto a su lado, doblando con cuidado su brazo izquierdo para hacerme espacio.

—Lo siento—susurro bajito. Peeta no se mueve, pero su voz rompe el silencio: —No es tu culpa.

Su brazo se mueve y me acerca hacia su costado. Su cabeza gira hacia mi y ahora, aunque el cuarto sigue igual de oscuro, sus ojos azules brillan al mirarme. —Es mi culpa realmente—me dice, y debo poner cara de confusión, porque continúa: —Yo debería haber muerto en los juegos.

Me siento de su salto en la cama y sin pensarlo lo golpeo en la espalda. —No vuelvas a decir algo así—mascullo entre dientes. —¡Nunca!

Peeta se gira sobre su espalda y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Decido ignorar su mirada y me acuesto sobre su costado, como tantas otras noches de estas últimas semanas. Sus brazos me rodean automáticamente. —Vamos a estar bien—le digo. —Estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

_Distrito 12_

_10 meses después._

El dolor no cesa, pero se vuelve secundario. Escucho los murmullos de mi madre y mi hermana, veo la preocupación en sus rostros. Aún no he podido sujetar a mi bebé y pese a que no he asistido a demasiados nacimientos, pues la sangre y los gritos me ahuyentan antes que aparezca la criatura, sé que una de las primeras cosas que se hacen después de limpiarlo un poco es entregárselo a la madre para que ella lo amamante. Tiene algo que ver con el vínculo entre madre e hijo y es aparentemente muy importante. Sólo una cosa lo retrasa. Que algo saliera mal.

Aprieto la mano de Peeta, cuyos ojos están fijos en las manos expertas de mi madre, en la pequeña figura que es nuestro bebé. Veo el terror en su mirada usualmente clara y risueña. Él también sabe que algo no está bien.

Es Prim la primera en acercarse a nosotros, una expresión solemne y sombría en sus delicadas facciones, y sin bebé en sus brazos. Me preparo para lo peor.

—Katniss, Peeta. Hay un problema con el bebé.

Siento que el mundo se cae a mis pies, lágrimas instantáneamente llenando mis ojos. Intento hablar, preguntarle que significa, pero no logro formular palabras ya.

—¿Está vivo?—la voz de Peeta suena pequeña a mi lado.

Mi madre se acerca con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. —Sí, pero quizás eso no sea lo mejor.

El pequeño bulto celeste me es entregado finalmente y me veo a mi misma frenéticamente revisándolo. No me demoro mucho en comprender las palabras de mi madre. Mis manos encuentran rápidamente la pequeña forma que debería ser su brazo, notoriamente más corta que el brazo perfectamente normal del lado izquierdo.

Puedo escuchar a Peeta llorar a mi lado y de pronto siento que no puedo respirar. Recuerdo nuestras conversaciones sobre lo peligroso que era el tener un hijo. Un hijo de dos vencedores. Un hijo que el Capitolio no podría resistir poner en los juegos. Un hijo que muy probablemente tendríamos que observar morir.

Pero ninguno de los dos anticipó esto. Que nuestro pequeño nacería con problemas y que ni siquiera tendríamos oportunidad de ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

Mi madre toma mi mano a mi lado y veo que sus labios se mueven.

—En estos casos, generalmente, la gente pide... deshacerse de...

—¡No!—la voz de Peeta resuena mi lado y lo siento limpiarse la cara de lágrimas. —No. Es nuestro hijo y debemos protegerlo. No hacerle daño.

Yo asiento y abro mi blusa para permitirle al bebé tomar leche por primera vez. Ambos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.


	2. I - Todo el mundo sabe adónde vamos

_Nota de Autor__: Primero, gracias por la linda bienvenida a mi nuevo fic. Esta historia la vengo cocinando hace ya su buen par de meses pero no había podido empezar a escribirla por falta de tiempo y un compromiso previo con otro fic, que me sentía obligada a terminar antes que empezar mis otras ideas. Bueno, el prólogo ya les habrá dado una idea de cuál es el tenor de la historia, pero les advierto que—probablemente porque lo vengo planeando hace meses—tengo mucho planeado para esta historia. Para empezar tiene tres partes, siendo la primera el embarazo de Katniss. Aunque esta historia es un universo alternativo, la historia sigue transcurriendo en el mismo Panem de Suzanne Collins y con sus mismos personajes, al menos hasta el momento en que la historia se separa en En Llamas, por lo que es mi intención que los personajes se comporten igual que en su universo original; todo esto, por supuesto, considerando que tendrán otras experiencias con las que lidiar. En fin, este fic es Katniss POV tal como en los libros originales porque, aunque amo escribir desde Peeta POV, sino se me arruina la trama en algunas partes. La clasifiqué como M para futuros capítulos, tengan paciencia con eso, y si no les gusta leer smut/lemons, no se preocupen, que les avisaré en su momento y yo nunca soy demasiado gráfica. El título de este capítulo proviene de la canción All the right moves de One Republic. Un beso y espero que disfruten leer este fic, tanto como estoy disfrutando yo el crearlo._

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE **

**Capítulo I**

**Todo el mundo sabe adónde vamos**

_Un semana después del fin de la Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre_

_Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 12_

Las cámaras por fin se han ido. Debería alegrarme. Pero lo cierto es que la semana que ha pasado desde el fin de la Gira de la Victoria ha sido una auténtica tortura. Pese a haberme pasado toda la gira deseando volver a casa, ahora que estoy aquí las pesadillas no hacen más que volverse peores. Y ya no tengo los brazos de Peeta para protegerme en la oscuridad. Más de una vez, incluso, tras despertarme gritando, mis brazos y piernas agitándose sin control en todas direcciones, he huido de mi cama en medio de la noche para deambular por la Aldea de Vencedores. Todas las noches sin falta veo las luces de su casa encendidas, borrando toda duda que no soy la única que no puede conciliar el sueño.

Una parte de mi se ha planteado aparecerme en su puerta o simplemente entrar en su habitación y esconderme entre sus sábanas, pretender que no hemos vuelto a casa, que aún está permitido. Pero él tiene sus pinturas para afrontar el mundo lúgubre de nuestras pesadillas. Yo, en cambio, no tengo a donde huir, solo habiendo encontrado alivio entre sus brazos. Y por más que quiera no me parece correcto aparecerme en su casa en medio de la noche, por lo que me limito a caminar por las sombras hasta que el cansancio vuelve a mi y debo regresar a la cama, con sólo Buttercup como testigo de mis escapadas nocturnas.

Aún así, las cosas entre nosotros están notoriamente mejor que antes de iniciar la Gira. Todas las mañanas después de ir al bosque me lo topo en la entrada de la Aldea de Vencedores y lo invito a almorzar a mi casa. Él llega dos horas después con una hogaza de pan y se une a nosotras en el almuerzo, en donde son Prim y él quienes monopolizan la conversación, mi madre y yo limitándonos a escucharlos e intervenir escasamente cuando una pregunta es dirigida en nuestra dirección.

En las tardes generalmente aparece Haymitch y juega ajedrez con Peeta, algo que Prim observa con gran interés con Buttercup cómodamente acostado en su regazo. Yo finjo observar también pero la mitad del tiempo me duermo gran parte de la tarde.

En poco tiempo ya hemos armado una cómoda rutina. Por eso es que al no ver a Peeta al regresar del bosque esta mañana, me parece extraño. Por eso es que cuando no llega a almorzar con nosotros ni durante la tarde a compartir con Haymitch y mi familia, ya simplemente me preocupo.

Después de pasar al menos una hora mirando nerviosamente por la ventana en dirección a su casa bajo la atenta mirada de Haymitch, decido que debo ir a revisar cómo está. Además, algo en la expresión de Haymitch me parece terriblemente molesto y huir de su presencia se hace cada vez más y más tentador.

Cuando toco a su puerta no tarda ni siquiera un minuto en abrirme, lo que me sorprende. Había anticipado un Peeta enfermo, en cama quizás, pero Peeta se ve igual de sano cómo se ha visto desde el regreso a los juegos. Lo único distinto es una expresión de desagrado que no parece pertenecer a su rostro. Aún así, su expresión parece suavizarse al verme en su puerta.

—Hola, Katniss—me dice con un gesto de cansancio. —¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé, dime tú—le suelto sin pensar. Mi voz tiene un toque agudo, mostrando un dejo de irritación que no había notado que sentía hasta ahora. Peeta me mira sorprendido.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesta?—me dice al tiempo que me hace entrar en su casa.

—¡No!—me apresuro a mentir. —Pero estaba preocupada. No fuiste al almuerzo. No he sabido de ti en todo el día...

Peeta me mira aún más extrañado, pero me intenta calmar: —Lo siento. No pensé que te preocuparía. Tuve una discusión con mi madre anoche y no tenía ganas de salir de casa hoy...

Lo sigo a su sala de estar y me sorprendo de ver una botella de licor blanco a medio tomar en la mesa.

—¡Peeta!—grito girándome sobre mis talones. —¿En serio? ¡¿Licor blanco?!

Peeta se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en el sillón más cercano. La expresión de derrota en su rostro me hace perder el enojo.

—¿Qué pasó?—me siento a su lado y me debato internamente si debería o no tomar su mano.

—Aparentemente no puedo a visitar a mi familia a la panadería en las mañanas pues espanto a la clientela...

—Pero no hay más panaderías en todo el distrito... ¿Dónde compraría la gente su pan? —murmuro.

—¡Eso mismo dije yo! —grita Peeta, levantando sus brazos bruscamente. La energía, sin embargo, parece abandonarlo tan rápido como apareció y Peeta deja caer sus brazos con expresión de derrota.

—¿Y qué dijo tu padre?

Peeta se encoje de hombros: —Que quizás podría ir por la puerta de atrás en los horarios que mi madre no está en la panadería.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante rato hasta que él se aclara la garganta: —Gracias por venir, Katniss.

—Tu habrías hecho lo mismo—le digo. Pero lo cierto es que él habría manejado la situación mucho mejor. Yo no sé que decir y la expresión de Peeta sigue siendo de infinita miseria. —No sé que decir... —reconozco.

—No digas nada—suspira Peeta. Y sirve un poco de licor en un vaso junto a la botella antes de beber directamente de la última. —Tu compañía es más que suficiente—me suelta después de beber.

Miro el vaso con aprensión. Pero sus ojos tristes me impulsan a tomarlo y vaciarlo de golpe. Peeta se ríe después de que toso en protesta de lo mucho que quema la sustancia en mi garganta.

—Esto sabe horrible—le dijo sin ocultar mi asco.

—Sí, pero dejas de sentirlo después del segundo trago—me confiesa, sirviéndome otro vaso.

—·—

Cuando despierto siento como si mi cabeza estuviera siendo presionada desde adentro. Intento levantarme, pero inmediatamente me siento mareada y debo desistir del todo. Abro los ojos y no reconozco dónde estoy. Lo único que me es familiar es el aroma a canela y esencia masculina que asocio a Peeta. Sin pensar aprieto mi nariz contra su pecho e inhalo. Después de hacerlo es que me percato que estoy durmiendo encima de él y de la implicancia del gesto. Pero al mirarlo veo que él duerme plácidamente, completamente ignorante de mi extraño comportamiento.

Miro a mi alrededor lentamente, tratando de no mover mi cabeza muy rápido. Estoy en su casa, aparentemente en su habitación. Nada muy grave, excepto por el estado de nuestra ropa que es no existente. Me siento enrojecer al ver que ambos estamos completamente desnudos e imposiblemente cerca el uno del otro. Me intento separar de él sin despertarlo, pero la visión de su cuerpo me trae recuerdos de la noche anterior que me hacen sonrojar aún más.

Recuerdo el licor y cómo pareció encender un calorcito dentro de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo haberlo besado. Él gimiendo sobre mi belleza y lo difícil que era contenerse a veces. Yo trepando a su regazo y confesándole cuánto extraño dormir con él. Ambos insistiendo que necesitamos una buena noche de sueño. Y luego las manos, yendo más lejos de lo que nunca habían ido. Y gemidos de placer y sorpresa como resultado de las exploraciones. Y la ropa, rápidamente sacada del camino para permitirnos más contacto piel con piel. Y se había sentido tan bien, su voz áspera rogándome que cantara para él mientras... mientras...

Me separo abruptamente de él, olvidándome del dolor de mi cabeza y tengo que parar un segundo por miedo a caerme de la cama. Lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me lo permite tomo mi ropa y escapo de su habitación, de su casa. Al salir me encuentro con el sol alto; probablemente ya es mediodía. Mientras camino hacia mi casa intento arreglar el desorden de mi cabello y rehacer mi trenza habitual, evitando pensar en que no pasé la noche en casa y que de seguro Prim y mi madre han de estar preocupadas.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a casa la encuentro completamente vacía. Hay una nota en la cocina con la letra de mi madre donde leo "_Prim y yo fuimos a la Veta a atender un parto. No sé si comiste donde Peeta, pero si no hay comida en el refrigerador. Probablemente volvamos en la mañana"._

Me dejo caer en el suelo, aliviada. Ni mi madre ni Prim notaron que no pasé la noche en la casa. _Pero eso no cambia lo que pasó anoche_, dice una vocecita en mi cabeza. Me levanto rápidamente tratando de ignorarla y decido prepararme la infusión que he visto tantas veces hacer a mi mamá cuando alguien venía a verla después de tomar demasiado la noche anterior.

Después de beberla descubro que aunque mejora considerablemente mi dolor de cabeza, no hizo nada por mejorar mi humor. Me meto en la ducha e intento lavar de mi cuerpo los remanentes de una noche que nunca debió haber ocurrido. Esto nunca debió haber sucedido. Peeta y yo estábamos formando una linda amistad y esto sólo va a complicar las cosas. Exhausta, me dejo caer en el piso de la ducha y doy rienda suelta a mis lagrimas.

—·—

Al día siguiente me demoro más tiempo en el bosque para evitar toparme con Peeta. Me alegro que no sea domingo pues no tengo que lidiar con Gale, con la culpa de verlo después de lo que hice, ni explicarle porqué sigo haciendo la hora, lo que hasta cierto punto me hace sentir culpable pues no lo he visto desde antes de la Gira de la Victoria. Así que intento no pensar en él tampoco. Sólo me dejo bañar por el sol y observo la nieve que queda de la última nevada, cubierta por el lodo de las pisadas de los animales. El cazar en esta época del año es bastante infructuoso con la mayoría de la fauna habiendo migrado a lugares más cálidos o escondida del frío invernal, pero aunque las presas sean escasas, nada me permite tanta paz mental como el estar aquí.

Pero con el paso del tiempo se acerca la hora del almuerzo y mi hambre aumenta al punto de no poder ignorarla más. Camino a casa lentamente, sin embargo, acercándome a casa temiendo el encuentro que estoy evitando. No puedo predecir si Peeta también ha cambiado su rutina o si se ha encontrado con mi madre o Prim, cualquiera de las dos pudiendo haberlo invitado a la casa. Pero al llegar a la Aldea de los Vencedores no me lo encuentro, ni lo veo tampoco al llegar a casa. Mi madre no me pregunta por su ausencia, aunque me parece que Prim me mira con algo de tristeza, quizá imaginándose que nos hemos peleado o algo similar.

Cuando llega la tarde y tocan la puerta, me intento achicar en mi asiento mientras Prim contesta. Son Peeta y Haymitch, conversando como si nada. La cara de Prim se ilumina instantáneamente al saludarlos a ambos con abrazos, lo que me hace sentir culpable de haber arruinado las cosas con Peeta. Yo permanezco en mi asiento, observando como ambos se abren paso por la sala como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Peeta incluso me sonríe a modo de saludo antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente al tablero de ajedrez y continúa conversando con Prim sobre la tarea de carbón que ella estaba realizando antes que llegaran.

Me siento completamente petrificada. No estoy segura que estaba esperando que hiciera Peeta cuando me viera, pero actuar como si nada ha ocurrido no era siquiera una opción. Supongo que esperaba que pensara que esa noche significaba más que alcohol, que ahora seríamos realmente una pareja, que me besaría o algo. O quizás que querría hablar conmigo al respecto.

Me levanto de súbito y todos se giran a mirarme. Murmurando una excusa, huyo hacia la cocina. Mi madre me mira sorprendida. Pero yo finjo no notarlo y me dedico a hacer cabezas de flechas por el resto de la tarde, hasta que mi madre me echa de la habitación para preparar la cena. Cuando vuelvo a la sala, Haymitch ya se ha ido, probablemente a beber a la privacidad de su casa, y sólo Prim y Peeta permanecen allí, sentados en el sillón, al parecer leyendo la tarea de mi hermana.

Prim se levanta al verme y anuncia que va a ayudar a mi madre con la cena. Peeta me sonríe de nuevo, con esa sonrisa tímida e insegura que vi un par de veces antes que entráramos a la arena, y aunque intento devolverle la sonrisa, estoy tan nerviosa que sólo puedo formar una especie de mueca, por lo que bajo rápidamente la mirada e intento huir a mi habitación.

Pero esta vez, Peeta me sigue.

—Eh, ¿Katniss?—me llama, cuando estoy a punto de subir la escalera—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, claro, todo bien—le digo, pero el nerviosismo es dolorosamente obvio en mi voz. Peeta frunce el ceño en confusión y se me acerca. Mi piel se eriza, si en anticipación o temor no estoy segura.

—No lo parece—me dice, cruzando los brazos. —¿Estás molesta conmigo? Si vamos a ser amigos, tenemos que ser capaces de decirnos cuando algo nos moleste.

—¿Y por qué estaría molesta?—me acerco yo también. No quiero hablar de esto, pero esa soy yo. Yo no hablo de las cosas. Peeta es bueno para expresarse. Él es quien debería ser capaz de hablar conmigo.

Peeta abre mucho los ojos, en sorpresa, e intenta contestarme. De pronto, algo parece pasar por su mente, como un relámpago que nubla momentáneamente sus ojos azules.

—¿Es por lo de la otra noche?—me susurra acercándose aún más. Estamos tan cerca, que puedo sentir el calor de su piel a pesar de que no me esté tocando. Siento como la piel se me eriza de nuevo y, aunque intento contestarle, las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Peeta da un paso atrás y suspira. —Lo siento—me dice. —No debí comportarme así. Estaba tan triste. Y de verdad aprecio que me acompañaras y te preocuparas por mi. Realmente debió ser muy molesto tener que ocuparte de mí cuando me emborraché. Espero no haber sido demasiado desagradable, la verdad ni siquiera me acuerdo de la mayoría. Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder. No tengo ningún plan de volverme como Haymitch.

Peeta sigue hablando, pero ya no lo escucho. —Espera, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?—lo interrumpo.

—Eh, no mucho. Recuerdo cuando llegaste y algo de lo que conversamos, pero después de eso todo es una nebulosa—me explica. Yo respiro aliviada, pero Peeta me mira con verdadero terror: —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

Yo sonrío, genuinamente esta vez, y sacudo mi cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo. —Nada, nada, no te preocupes.

Si Peeta no recuerda lo que sucedió, entonces no tiene porqué arruinar nuestra amistad. _Aunque eso no cambia que realmente pasó_, dice una voz dentro mío, pero decido ignorarla.

Él me observa un momento en silencio, aún con el ceño fruncido, cuando Prim entra en la habitación y le pregunta a Peeta si se queda para la cena. Él en vez de contestarle inmediatamente me mira, como pidiéndome permiso y yo le sonrío.

—Sí, se queda—le respondo a Prim. Y sin decir más, lo empujo hacia la sala para esperar la cena juntos.


	3. II - Fue fácil volver a ti

_Nota de autor: __Hola! Gracias de nuevo por el maravilloso recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia. Se me olvidó decirles que planeo a actualizar todos los miércoles (lo que se me ha hecho difícil porque quiero compartirlos antes!). Además, preguntaron en los reviews si la historia era Galeniss o Peeniss (yo prefiero decir Everlark XD, Peeniss me da risa) y debo aclarar que para mí es Katniss & Peeta forever. Gale tendrá un papel importante en la historia, pero no lo veremos hasta 2 capítulos más. En fin, el título de este capítulo viene de la canción Mirrors de Justin Timberlake. Más notas al final. Un beso!_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Fue fácil volver a ti**

_Dos meses después del fin de la Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre_

_Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 12_

La rutina es algo fácil en lo que caer, cómoda y hasta agradable cuando tu vida ya ha estado demasiado llena de eventos inesperados que pueden significarte la muerte. Después de años de vivir el día a día, cazando ilegalmente, de haber sobrevivido a una arena, el poder disfrutar de tardes con mi hermana Prim simplemente sentadas una al lado de la otra es lo mejor de mi día.

La noche, por otro lado, no es algo que espere con ansias. Siempre plagada de pesadillas, de los rostros de aquellos que murieron para permitir mi supervivencia, o de los colmillos de mutos que vienen a reclamar mi vida en venganza. Y esperar su inevitable retorno, sola en esta casa demasiado grande, demasiado lujosa, sólo aumenta mi ansiedad.

Debo de haberme dormido esperando. Alguien golpea la puerta y me arrastro hacia ella, parcialmente agradecida de haber sido despertada de un sueño intranquilo que amenazaba con volverse otra pesadilla paralizante, pero aún asustada. Mi irritabilidad se disuelve al ver que es sólo un pequeño, de unos siete años, de piel morena y ojos grises, tan delgado que sus huesos parecen protruir a través de su piel. Su madre lo empuja adentro de mi casa, sin siquiera saludarme. Yo me hago a un lado, sin responder.

—¿Está tu madre?—me pregunta, por primera vez reconociendo mi existencia. —Ricky está ardiendo en fiebre.

—No, está en la Veta, revisando las heridas del señor Anderson—le explico. Hubo un accidente en las minas, nada muy grave, pero un par de mineros acabaron con fracturas y heridas con alto riesgo de infectarse. O algo así me comentó Prim.

—¿Tardará mucho?—me insiste la madre. Y mira al niño, que parece tambalearse. Yo sacudo la cabeza. Se supone que vuelven para la hora de la cena.—¿Podré dejarlo aquí mientras regresa?

La pregunta me sorprende. No tengo ningún motivo para negarle su petición, a pesar de cuánto me desagrade cuidar enfermos. Yo no soy sanadora. Esa es mi madre. Y Prim. Yo cazo y huyo al bosque. Pero no hay nadie en casa.

La madre parece sentir mi vacilación porque agrega: —¡Por favor! Tengo otros 2 niños más pequeños en la casa. Uno es un bebé. Y no sé qué tiene Ricky, quizás los contagie.

La imagen mental de los otros dos pequeños me hace ceder. La madre me agradece varias veces, antes de dejar la casa y prometer volver después de cenar. Yo acomodo al pequeño Ricky en nuestro living y no lo dejo abrigarse pese a que me insiste que tiene frío. Prim ya me explicó varias veces—criticando mis labores de sanadora en los juegos—que cuando una persona está con fiebre, no se la debe abrigar o no le bajará la temperatura.

Casi inmediatamente quedo sin nada que hacer. El niño cae casi inmediatamente en un sueño intranquilo. No parece tener demasiada fiebre pero se nota que está muy cansado. Decido empezar con la cena. Así, si Prim y mi madre se retrasan al menos tendré comida que ofrecerle al pequeño Ricky. Mientras cocino lo observo rascarse entre sueños, pero fuera de eso parece estar bien. Por un momento deseo que Peeta estuviera aquí ayudándome con el niño, pero empujo pensamientos sobre él lejos de mi mente y me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo.

Para cuando mi madre y Prim llegan a casa, yo estoy alimentando al pequeño Ricky, quien después de su siesta se ve bastante mejor, con menos fiebre y con mucha hambre. Prim se apresura a arreglar la mesa para que podamos comer después, mientras mi madre revisa a Ricky. Cuando le quita la polera puedo ver que el pequeño tiene varias ampollas de distintos tamaños en el torso y los brazos, probablemente el motivo por el que se rascaba en sueños.

—Varicela—mi madre dice sin dudarlo. Luego me mira preocupada. —Katniss, ¿la madre dijo algo sobre hermanos pequeños?—me pregunta y yo asiento. —Pues tendré que ir a buscarla y pedirle que los ponga a todos en cuarentena, esto es muy contagioso.

Mi madre se levanta y va al comedor, donde Prim está terminando de poner la mesa, y le dice un par de palabras, a lo que Prim asiente para luego subir al segundo piso. Después entra a la cocina, donde la escucho conversar por teléfono: —Hola, cariño. Disculpa que te moleste tan tarde. ¿Podría Primrose pasar la noche en tu casa hoy? Tengo un paciente muy contagioso. Solo por esta noche, no te preocupes. Gracias, pero no es necesario. Creo que ya es muy tarde. Y sería poco apropiado. Bien, la enviaré a tu casa inmediatamente.

Para cuando mi madre corta, yo ya estoy a su lado. —¿Mamá? ¿Vas a mandar a Prim a dormir a otro lado?

—Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. La enviaré donde Peeta esta noche. Probablemente tendré que hablar con Hazelle, por si ella la puede cuidar la próxima la semana—mi madre continúa pensando en voz alta, sin poner atención a la cara de horror que estoy poniendo. —Lo siento, Katniss, pero tú ya pasaste varias horas con él y probablemente estés contagiada. Así que en una semana o algo así vas a empezar con los mismos síntomas.

Me vuelvo a mirar al pequeño Ricky, quien después de comer ha vuelto a dormirse, y suspiro. —Voy a tener que cuidarte de cerca—me dice mi madre. —Es una enfermedad infantil en general benigna en niños pequeños de la edad de Ricky, pero que en adolescentes, adultos o bebés puede ser más grave. Yo la tuve de niña así que no puedo volver a contraerla, pero ni tú ni Prim la han tenido aún.

Yo asiento. Prim vuelve en ese instante con un pequeño bolso y se despide de nosotras. Sale de la casa sin haber probado bocado de la cena que preparé. Pero estoy segura que Peeta la alimentará y me siento agradecida de su cercanía. Si no fuera por él, Prim habría tenido que caminar hasta la Veta, donde los Hawthornes, para quienes proveerle una cena habría sido más difícil. Tomo nota mental de enviarla con comida cuando yo me enferme.

—·—

Y tal como mi madre lo predijo, diez días después tengo fiebre y empiezo a sentir picor en mi espalda. Mi madre me mira y me avisa que ya partí con las pústulas, que no debo rascarme y que me dará una crema para que no me pique tanto. Prim ya está donde los Hawthornes hace dos días, pues aparentemente uno es contagioso antes de tener síntomas. Al menos, me consuela mi madre, Ricky y sus hermanos ya están todos bien y en etapa de costras.

Me mandan a la cama y yo hago caso sin discutir. Me siento cansada. La fiebre no es muy alta, pero absolutamente todo el cuerpo me pica. Así que me embetuno en la crema con olor a menta que me preparó mi madre e intento dormir.

Las pesadillas no demoran en aparecer y justo antes que las fauces de una Rue – muto me devoren, me despierto con lágrimas en los ojos y un grito de horror en mi garganta. Y brazos que me rodean. Instintivamente sé que es él, que me escuchó gritar y ahora intenta calmarme. Aprieto mis ojos e intento concentrarme en la sensación de su mano dibujando círculos en mi espalda mientras me mece sobre su regazo.

—Gracias, Peeta—escucho la voz de mi madre. Abro los ojos y la veo parada en el umbral de la puerta, observándonos con una expresión de ¿añoranza, quizás? —Nosotros nunca hemos sabido como ayudarla—su voz permea culpabilidad. Mi madre sabe que ella no me aporta el consuelo que necesito, que perdió la capacidad de darme seguridad hace años cuando quedó catatónica tras la muerte de mi padre. Aún así, me duele verla observar como Peeta es capaz de aliviarme con tanta facilidad, una facilidad que ni yo misma comprendo.

—Bueno, es parte de haber estado allí, supongo—le responde él, acariciando mi cabello. —Me alegro que no lo sepa—masculla. Mi madre asiente y se va, cerrando la puerta tras ella. —¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta después de un rato, gesticulando hacia las ampollas visibles en mis manos.

—En etapa de pústulas—le informo y él sonríe. De pronto, me alejo de él de un salto: —¡Peeta! ¡Es contagioso! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

—Tranquila—se ríe él. —Yo tuve esta peste cuando estábamos en el colegio. Nos enfermamos todos en casa y la mitad de los chicos de nuestro curso. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo pienso un rato pero niego con la cabeza, porque lo cierto es que probablemente yo estaba demasiado preocupada en mantener a mi familia para fijarme quién asistía a clases o no. Peeta se encoje de hombros y me acomoda la ropa de cama, que durante mi pesadilla se ha vuelto una especie de nudo a mis pies. Cuando logra acomodarme hace un gesto para irse y sin pensar le tomo la mano.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato? —le pregunto, mi voz casi inaudible. Peeta sonríe y se sienta en la cama junto a mí. Como tantas otras veces, me acomodo sobre su costado, agradeciendo la naturalidad del gesto, y Peeta me rodea con sus brazos sin decir palabra. Esta vez cuando me duermo, no hay pesadillas que me despierten.

—·—

Debo permanecer en cama un par de días y aunque la fiebre es poca, el picor no disminuye mucho. Descubro que los baños de tina son la forma más cómoda de callar la sensación constante, por lo que me quedo en ella hasta que mis dedos no pueden arrugarse más. Cuando salgo de la ducha me embetuno en la crema mentolada de mi madre, que me da un toque medio verdoso. Mi imagen en el espejo, verde, pastosa y llena de pústulas, dista bastante de la chica que pasearon por todo Panem. Si mi equipo de preparación me viera ahora les daría un ataque. El pensamiento trae una sonrisa a mi rostro.

Todas las tardes Peeta me viene a ver. Inicialmente, conversamos o solo nos acompañamos en silencio, pero al tercer día Peeta me descubre observando el libro de plantas de mi familia y decido mostrárselo. Recordando lo detalladas que eran sus pinturas de los juegos le pregunto si le gustaría ayudarme con un pequeño proyecto. Desde hace años que deseo agregar al libro los conocimientos que he adquirido estos años. El último capítulo, agregado por mi padre hace años, trata de plantas comestibles y fue lo que nos salvó la vida después de su muerte. Especialmente ahora, con Snow amenazando mi vida y las de mis seres queridos, no quiero seguir posponiéndolo.

Peeta accede inmediatamente a ayudarme y al día siguiente llega con lápices, papeles y pinturas. Pronto encontramos un sistema que funciona. Yo le describo la planta con el mayor detalle que puedo, él dibuja en sus papeles un bosquejo que yo corrijo y una vez que esté perfecto, él lo copia en el libro. Luego, yo escribo con mi mejor letra todos los conocimientos que tengo de la planta en cuestión. Cuando estoy muy cansada lo observo pintar las imágenes antiguas. Es un lujo ver como el color explota en las páginas amarillentas del libro, como su rostro se contorsiona en una expresión de concentración, con una intensidad de la cuál sólo he visto leves destellos, como cuando alejó a los Agentes de Paz de mí en el distrito 11.

A veces cuando lo observo pintar no puedo dejar de notar los detalles de sus rasgos. Nunca había podido observarlo tan de cerca. Me obsesiono particularmente con sus pestañas. Son tan largas que me sorprende no se enreden cuando pestañea, pero tan rubias que no son fácil de ver; la luz de atardecer filtrándose por mi ventana la hacen ver como si estuvieran hechas de oro y casi quiero tocarlas para comprobar que no es así.

Una tarde, Peeta levanta bruscamente su vista hacia mi, sorprendiéndome observándolo. —¿Sabes? —me dice, sin hacer notar si me pilló mirándolo o no—, esto es lo más normal que hemos hecho juntos.

—Tienes razón—le digo. Y es verdad, nuestra amistad está manchada con los juegos, con las jugarretas del Capitolio disfrutando nuestro estatus de celebridad. Antes de los Juegos ni siquiera habíamos hablado, nuestra única interacción real cuando él me arrojó el pan que me salvó la vida cuando teníamos once años, que aunque para mí es muy significativa no parece serlo realmente para Peeta.

Lo cierto es que me gusta el cambio. Poder realmente disfrutar de su compañía sin presiones de actuar enamorada ni de decir las palabras correctas para la audiencia, para Snow. Me gusta poder ser yo misma con Peeta, aunque sea con un salvaje olor a menta y él continuamente recordándome entre risas que no debo rascarme o quedaré con cicatrices y mi equipo de preparación me asesinará.

Él me sonríe y continúa pintando las flores, sin decir nada más. Y yo, sin miramientos, continúo observándolo.

—·—

A la semana la fiebre ya ha pasado y mi madre me deja levantarme y deambular por la casa. Aún tengo lesiones en pústula, por lo que sigo contagiosa y Prim permanece donde los Hawthornes. Peeta es el único que me visita y todos los días trabajamos en el libro de plantas de mi familia. Y de pronto, bruscamente, me empiezo a sentir enferma de nuevo. Aunque ya no tengo fiebre, me siento continuamente mareada, con poco apetito.

El día que empiezo a vomitar mi madre me manda a la cama de nuevo con cara de preocupación. No es la varicela, es lo que dicen sus ojos. Vomito tantas veces ese día que terminan trayendo un recipiente plástico para evitar que me levante, a sugerencia de Peeta, quien me encontró desmayada en el piso del baño cuando intentaba volver a la cama. Escucho a mi madre murmurar algo sobre falta de fluidos, pero su voz suena lejana como en un sueño.

Cuando despierto es Prim quien me acaricia el cabello. Me pongo a llorar inmediatamente al verla. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no la veo. Prim me mira asustada e intenta calmarme, lo que me hace enojarme conmigo misma por haberla alterado y sólo me hace llorar más fuerte. Eventualmente, la náusea se agolpa en mí de nuevo y debo hacerla a un lado para vomitar otra vez.

—¡Katniss!—me dice mientras me sujeta el cabello—¡Dios, Katniss! ¿Qué te sucede?

Me dejo envolver por mi hermana pequeña. Me siento tan débil y vulnerable. Y me siento sobrepasada por toda la situación. Sé que Prim no está acostumbrada a verme así y la estoy asustando, pero no puedo controlarme así que dejo de intentarlo. Al menos ahora la tengo conmigo.

Las lesiones de la varicela se han borrado casi por completo en unos días, pero los vómitos no ceden. Hay días en que me ilusiono, pero incluso en esos días buenos vomito todo lo que como. Otros días, la náusea me despierta antes del alba. El proyecto del libro queda olvidado, pues estoy demasiado débil. Mi madre me alimenta por una vía endovenosa que consiguió a través del alcalde, pero empiezo a perder peso rápidamente.

Peeta me visita todos los días, pero no le permito quedarse por mucho rato. No necesito que me observe devolver todo el contenido de mi estómago, ya me siento suficientemente mal de por sí. Haymitch viene una vez a ofrecer traer un médico del Capitolio, pero yo me rehúso. Mi madre le sugiere esperar un par de días.

Mi madre y Prim no logran encontrar la causa de lo que me sucede. Me preguntan mil veces sobre cosas que pueda haber comido, como carne cruda o hierbas que pudiera tener parásitos. Intentan darme decenas de menjunjes y tés de hierbas que me podrían ayudar, pero yo sólo los vomito.

Soy yo la que al ducharme un día, descubro cuánto me duelen los pechos. Mi mente salta inmediatamente a esa noche hace más de dos meses con Peeta. Saco la cuenta. Mis sangrados nunca han sido muy regulares; de hecho partieron no hace mucho debido a la mal nutrición, pero no hay duda en que no he sangrado desde antes de la Gira de la Victoria.

El peso de lo que estoy pensando me golpea con fuerza y debo sentarme en la ducha. La voz de mi madre se eleva por encima del ruido del agua y el vapor preguntándome cómo estoy, qué si necesito ayuda. Miento y le digo que todo está bien. No bien salgo de la ducha, vacío todo el contenido de mi estómago en el inodoro.

Me escondo en mi cama por un día completo, pese a que es un día de los buenos, con menos náuseas. Finjo que me siento muy mal y le pido a mi madre que le diga a Peeta que se vaya. Parte de mí quiere culparlo, enojarme con él por haberme hecho esto, por ponerme en esta posición en la que nunca quise estar. Pero, sé que esto es tanto culpa mía como suya.

Yo nunca he querido tener hijos. Nunca he querido casarme. Soy consciente que estoy comprometida con Peeta, pero eso sólo es para aplacar a Snow, para convencer a los distritos de que nuestro romance es real y no una estrategia para salvarnos de los juegos, para apagar cualquier chispa de rebelión que pudiéramos haber encendido en Panem. Nunca discutimos nada sobre tener hijos y no creo que estuviera en sus planes.

Quizás Peeta quisiera ser padre alguna vez, como Gale me dijo una vez, en otras circunstancias. Pero dudo que su idea de una familia, incluso aunque quisiera formarla conmigo, sea en un matrimonio falso, en un romance fabricado para los medios de televisión. Somos amigos, pero no somos realmente una pareja. Lo que ocurrió esa noche fue un error. Un error del que él ni siquiera se acuerda.

¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy embarazada?

* * *

_Nota de autor: ¡Pobre Katniss! Este embarazo no será nada de fácil para ella. Una simple aclaración sobre la varicela: si les llega a dar (que espero que no porque mayores de 12 años ya tienen riesgo y necesitan tratamiento antiviral… y es con tiempo así que consulten rápido!) NO usar talcos mentolados ni cremas ni nada porque aumentan riesgo de sobre infección bacteriana. Aquí la mamá de Katniss las usa porque no tiene nada más, pero en general esa no es nuestra realidad. Después de mejorarse de la varicela, Katniss presenta Hiperémesis gravídica, una complicación del embarazo (especialmente frecuente en primer embarazo, con madre joven) caracterizada por vómitos persistentes e intratables, con gran pérdida de fluidos y electrolitos, y pérdida de peso. Yo tuve pacientes con esa enfermedad cuando hice mi internado de Ginecología y Obstetricia y las pobres sufrían mucho. La buena noticia es que en la mayoría de los casos (80%) ceden entra la semana 16 y 20 del embarazo (y nuestra querida Katniss ya va en la 11). Bueno, no los sigo aburriendo con más medicina. Espero disfrutaran el capítulo y hasta la próxima semana, cuando Katniss le cuente a Peeta ¡que están embarazados!_


	4. III - Cada vez que cierra sus ojos

_Nota de Autor__: Hola! Realmente me está costando mucho mantenerme con el sistema de un capítulo semanal, pero les prometo que es para ser ordenada y no dejarlos esperando si me bloqueo con alguna escena. Mis felicitaciones a samantha136 y a Elenear28 quienes en los reviews adivinaron que la varicela es el motivo por el que el bebé de Katniss & Peeta tendrá una malformación congénita: una hipoplasia humeral para ser exactos (su hueso del brazo no se creció lo que debía). Uno de los riesgos de la varicela es precisamente tenerla durante el embarazo (en etapas muy tempranas, pudiendo incluso producir un aborto espontáneo, o cerca del parto, cuando se contagia el recién nacido) por el daño que le produce al embrión/feto/recién nacido. Si no la han tenido aún, existe una vacuna, así que pregúntenle a su médico/centro de salud. Fin con la medicina. El título de este capítulo viene de Paradise de Coldpay. Ojalá lo disfruten, un beso!_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Cada vez que cierra sus ojos**

_Tres meses después del fin de la Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre_

_Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 12_

Me duele el pecho. Siento una opresión constante a la altura de mi esternón que me dificulta respirar. La mitad del tiempo me siento al borde de las lágrimas. Y estoy tan asustada. El saber qué es lo que me pasa no me ha calmado, sino que ha tenido el efecto contrario. Y no puedo decir nada.

Decido que debo decirle a Peeta cuanto antes. Él es el padre y merece ser el primero en enterarse. Además, quizás me ayude a decidir qué hacer porque yo no tengo idea. Quizás el hablar con él me ayude a liberar esta presión de mi pecho.

Decido que no debo decírselo aquí, en la Aldea de Vencedores, donde Snow de seguro tiene cámaras y micrófonos y la noticia llegaría a sus oídos antes que pudiéramos decidir qué debemos hacer. No, necesito conversar con él en un lugar seguro. Decido que debo llevarlo al bosque, lo que no será nada fácil pues debo convencerlo que no estoy enferma y después de más de una semana de vomitar todo lo que como estoy extremadamente delgada y ojerosa. Sé que intentará disuadirme, pero necesito que sepa hoy.

Me levanto antes que amanezca. Prim y mi madre aún duermen y mis pies siguen siendo tan sigilosos como siempre. Confío que siendo Peeta un hijo de panadero aún se despierte antes del alba; o que al menos las pesadillas lo obligaran a salir de la cama antes que yo. Cuando toco su puerta, respiro tranquila al sentir sus pasos casi inmediatamente.

—Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Deberías estar en tu cama—me dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Necesito decirte algo—le digo, pero Peeta ya se ha girado hacia su entrada, sacando un abrigo y una bufanda de una percha y comenzado a vestirse.

—Pues me lo dirás camino a tu casa. ¡Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta!—me toma del brazo, como si pensara que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Yo me suelto y salgo de su entrada, alejándome de su casa. Peeta me sigue y por un momento pienso que esto será más fácil de lo que había considerado en un principio. —¿A dónde vas? Tu casa es para el otro lado.

—Pero necesito hablar contigo primero—digo, eludiendo sus manos que intentan atraparme. Peeta es fuerte y yo, que nunca he sido suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentármele, estoy aún débil después de casi 3 semanas enferma. Si decide llevarme a casa por la fuerza, no tendré como zafarme. —Lejos de los oídos del Capitolio—murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que me oiga, pero esperando que nadie más lo haga. Estamos lejos de su casa ya, pero la Aldea de los Vencedores no ha de ser un lugar seguro para hablar de esto en su totalidad.

Peeta se queda quieto un segundo, mirándome sorprendido. Yo sigo caminando hacia atrás, hacia la salida de la aldea, pero mirándolo a él. —¿Y adónde piensas ir?—me dice avanzando hacia mi rápidamente, estirando sus brazos. No lo he convencido aún. Todavía quiere detenerme y llevarme a casa. Pero yo soy más rápida y lo esquivo con facilidad.

—Bosque—murmuro con casi un hilo de voz y luego salgo corriendo por la entrada de la Aldea de Vencedores en dirección a la salida al bosque más cercana. Siempre prefiero usar la cercana a mi casa de la Veta, que es mi favorita, pero conozco otras y hoy, que ya estoy empezando a sentirme cansada y nauseosa, es mejor que ahorre energía y use otra más cercana.

Corro hasta la cerca eléctrica que marca los límites del distrito, pero cuando llego a ella estoy completamente sin aliento. Tanto tiempo en cama han dejado huella en mi estado físico. Peeta me alcanza en un par de minutos, en su rostro visible el dolor por su pierna prostética, que es en parte el motivo por el que pude huir tan rápidamente de él. Cuando llega a mí, me toma por los brazos. Él no está cansado. Por un momento temo que vaya a levantarme y tirarme sobre su hombro como un saco de harina para llevarme de vuelta a casa, pero en vez de eso me abraza.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?—su voz, dura e intensa, contrasta completamente con lo amoroso de su abrazo. —Estás enferma aún, Katniss, necesitas descansar. Lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar…

—No, no puede, necesito decírtelo ahora—mi voz suena derrotada, cansada, triste. Peeta me suelta un poco para mirarme a los ojos y puedo ver la preocupación. Creo que por fin logré convencerlo de la gravedad de la situación. Quizás aún hay esperanzas para mi plan. —Por favor, ven conmigo. Sólo media hora.

Peeta asiente, aún con preocupación en sus rasgos. —Sólo media hora—repite. Sin esperar a que cambie de opinión me suelto un poco de su abrazo y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la zona de la cerca que está rota y nos permitirá salir al bosque. Escucho un momento para verificar el zumbido que indica que la cerca está electrificada. No lo está. Así que me deslizo por debajo de ella, sin soltar la mano de Peeta y lo arrastro conmigo al bosque.

Una vez adentro, Peeta parece olvidarse un poco de sus ganas de llevarme a casa, algo distraído observando los animales que huyen a nuestro paso, los árboles, el pasto que pisamos. La nieve se ha derretido casi mayormente y la primavera se abre paso por el bosque. Por un momento, me alegro de haber traído a Peeta aquí y pienso en las hermosas pinturas que podría hacer de mi bosque. Pero entonces recuerdo porqué lo traje aquí.

Lo hago sentarse en un tronco de un árbol caído y comienzo a pasearme delante de él, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle esto. Había intentado preparar algo antes, pero nunca he sido buena con las palabras. Todas sonaban extrañas, demasiado duras, poco precisas. Nerviosa, me limpio el sudor de la cara con mi manga.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Katniss? —la voz de Peeta me hace girar hacia él, aún sentado en el tronco. ¿Cómo voy a decirle esto? Suspiro. Creo que sólo puedo hacerlo de una forma, directo al punto.

—Ya sé porque estoy enferma—le digo. Peeta levanta sus cejas, claramente sorprendido que eso sea lo que le voy a decir, y luego frunce el ceño. —Estoy embarazada—le suelto sin ceremonia. Casi puedo ver los pensamientos en su mente tratando de comprender lo que estoy diciendo. Y en el momento en que lo hacen sólo un pequeño "oh" escapa por su labios al tiempo que sus ojos miran sus pies.

Nos quedamos en silencio largo rato. Sólo los sonidos del bosque interrumpen. De pronto, la voz de Peeta corta a través de mis pensamientos: —¿Hablaste con Gale ya?—me pregunta. Yo lo miro sorprendida. La verdad es que contarle a Gale, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente aún. Ugh, no quiero ni imaginarme cuál será su reacción. Sólo voy a herirlo con esta noticia.

—No—le digo. —Quería decirte a ti antes que a nadie. Eres el único que sabe.

—Bueno, gracias—suspira. —Entiendo que sintieras que me debías explicaciones por lo del compromiso y todo eso, pero no es así. Sólo es una farsa. Pero deberías hablarlo con él. Si él es el padre, necesita saber…

—¡Gale no es el padre! —prácticamente grito, escandalizada. Peeta me mira sorprendido. Otro "oh" se le escapa entonces. —Gale no es el padre—hablo en un tono más normal. Peeta vuelve a mirar a sus zapatos, claramente incómodo.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es? —dice después de un rato. —¿El padre?—me aclara.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y debo tragar la espesa saliva que me impide hablar con normalidad. Peeta no me mira y no sé qué es lo que pasa por su mente, pero sé que no se espera lo que voy a decirle ahora. —Pues, tú.

Peeta le frunce el ceño a los cordones de sus zapatos antes de mirarme sin comprender. —Tu eres el padre, Peeta—le repito. Su expresión no cambia, así que le doy un momento para digerir la noticia. Después de un rato, sacude la cabeza y siento una puntada en mi corazón. —Pero ¿cómo? Nosotros nunca… nunca…

Yo suspiro. —¿Recuerdas esa noche hace casi tres meses con el licor blanco?—murmuro tan bajito, que no estoy segura que me escuchara.

—¿Cuando me emborraché? —me pregunta Peeta. —Quieres decir que esa noche… nosotros…

—Lo siento, Peeta, debí decírtelo antes. Pero cuando vi que no recordabas nada pensé que era algo bueno. Esa noche sólo iba a complicar las cosas entre nosotros…

—¡Y vaya que las complicó!—comenta él. Siento otra puntada en mi pecho. —Yo pensaba que había sido un sueño…

—¿Un sueño? Entonces ¿lo recuerdas? —le digo alarmada. Aunque no tiene sentido, porque él ya sabe que ocurrió. Y pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá, pues la prueba indiscutible se está gestando en mi interior.

—Fragmentos—aclara. —Pero pensé que había sido un sueño producto del alcohol. No es que suela tener ese tipo de sueños contigo… En general las pesadillas ocupan la mayoría de mis sueños.

Yo asiento. Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, pero ahora Peeta parece menos abrumado con la noticia.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es mejor de cierta forma. Si no fuera mío, Snow podría interpretarlo como un desafío al Capitolio, pero así… —Peeta suspira.

Yo me rodeo con mis propios brazos. Supongo que es cierto, el mensaje que esto envía al Capitolio y a los distritos es que nuestro romance es real, que de verdad estamos juntos. Pero eso no protegerá a nuestro hijo. —Aún así es demasiado peligroso—rebato y Peeta asiente. —Creo que es seguro decir que los hijos de los vencedores suelen ir a los juegos… y un hijo de ambos, de dos vencedores, de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12…

—Entrará a los juegos en cuánto tenga edad suficiente—termina Peeta por mí asintiendo. —Sí, es cierto. Esto no es ideal. Pero él ya está aquí y creo que sólo nos queda protegerlo.

Peeta me mira entonces, un dejo de pánico en su rostro. —A menos que tengas algo más planeado.

Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere con eso. Todos sabemos de que más de alguna vez alguien debe deshacerse de algún bebé. Los hijos no están permitidos mientras uno permanezca en edad de ir a los juegos. O a veces en las casas de la Veta hay ya demasiadas bocas que alimentar. Así que en esos casos las mujeres visitan a una mujer en la Veta que practica abortos. Más de alguna vez vi en mi casa a alguna chica de la Veta llegar donde mi madre después de haber ido a ese lugar, sangrando profusamente y llorando. No todas querían hacerlo.

Niego con la cabeza con vehemencia. No, no quiero deshacerme de nuestro hijo. Es quizás una locura, tenerlo en estas circunstancias, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Peeta vuelve a suspirar, esta vez aliviado. —Bien, creo que debemos adelantar la boda, entonces—me dice a continuación. Yo lo miro confundida. —Creo que eso despejaría cualquier duda respecto de quién es el padre y, por ende, lo protegería.

—Pero no lo va a proteger de ir a los juegos—le digo.

—No, no lo protegerá de los juegos… Pero de eso tendremos que encargarnos después—continúa él. —Primero tenemos que permitirle nacer, asegurarnos su seguridad mientras es un bebé… El resto tendremos que dejarlo para más adelante.

La opresión en mi pecho se hace más grande. Me siento junto a Peeta en el tronco, pues me está costando mucho respirar. Siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos y cuando Peeta me toma la mano las dejo rodar por mis mejillas.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Peeta! ¡Esto es todo mi culpa! —lloro escondiendo mi cara en su hombro. Peeta me envuelve en sus brazos y me sienta en su regazo, meciéndome mientras trata de calmarme.

—No lo es—me dice cuando logro calmarme un poco. Luego toma mi rostro en sus dos manos y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos: —Estamos juntos en esto, Katniss. Siempre.

Yo asiento y me hundo de nuevo en la comodidad que me da el calor de su abrazo. Permanecemos un largo rato así hasta que Peeta vuelve a hablar: —Creo que deberíamos hablar con Haymitch para adelantar la boda—yo asiento—pero antes debes hablar con tu madre.

—No te preocupes por eso, Peeta—le digo, un tanto exasperada. Mi madre es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

—No, no, velo así: tu madre es una sanadora, ella puede saber como ayudarte con las náuseas y vómitos—me aclara. —Necesito que te mejores, Katniss. Tienes que ponerte fuerte para que podamos proteger a nuestro hijo.

Yo asiento, cediendo. Será más difícil hablar con mi madre que con Haymitch, porque ella no sabe del peligro en que estamos todos por el tema de las bayas. Y sacarla de la casa para conversar será una tarea imposible. Pero Peeta tiene razón; quizás si sabe lo que tengo pueda ayudarme.

Después de un rato, Peeta me lleva a casa, a la cual logro llegar sin vomitar una sola vez. Cuando llegamos, Prim y mi madre nos reciben en la entrada y nos retan profusamente por haber salido. Me siento mal por Peeta, quien recibe el reto en silencio pese a que yo prácticamente lo obligué a acompañarme al bosque.

Me quedo a solas con mi madre después de que Prim se va a la escuela. Parte de mi siente que es un buen momento para conversar con ella, pero ni siquiera sé por donde empezar. Intento planear cómo empezar esta conversación y antes que pueda decidirme a empezarla, Prim vuelve de la escuela, así que pospongo la noticia para otro día.

Pero al día siguiente las náuseas y vómitos regresan con fuerza y no puedo encontrar en mí la fuerza para decirle a mi madre que todo esto es mi culpa. Que sin pensar, cometí el error que había prometido nunca iba a cometer. Que estoy a punto de traer al mundo a un niño en el momento en que estoy menos preparada para protegerlo. Que lo he condenado a morir antes de haber nacido siquiera.

Peeta viene a verme y me pregunta con la mirada si he hablado con mi madre. Yo sólo niego con la cabeza, ganándome un suspiro de respuesta. Pero sé que no le dirá nada sin mí, que entiende que debo ser yo quien le dé esta noticia. Así que me acompaña un rato mientras dibuja y me lee algunos de los libros de la casa. La mayoría son pura propaganda del Capitolio, pero Peeta hace voces y el tiempo pasa más rápido entre risas.

Dejo pasar varios días intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decirle esta noticia a mi madre. Extrañamente, la urgencia que me envolvía cuando necesitaba decírselo a Peeta se ha disipado y ahora sólo quiero esconderme de esta realidad inevitable. Así que, cuando no estoy vomitando y mareándome por la casa, me distraigo con lo que sea. De vez en cuando viene a mí el reconocimiento que no puedo postergar este embarazo, habitualmente cuando me golpean las náuseas o Peeta me lanza una mirada de reproche al descubrir que he vuelto a desaprovechar otra oportunidad de hablar con mi madre. Pero me digo que estoy planeando como decírselo y el momento pasa.

La preocupación de Prim y mi madre se dibuja en sus rostros con ojeras y ceños fruncidos. Y el remordimiento de saber qué es lo que me pasa y aún no decírselos me inunda al notarlo. Peeta tiene razón. Necesito hablar con mi madre. Necesitamos hablar con Haymitch. Necesitamos adelantar la boda. Necesitamos proteger a este bebé. Este bebé que no va a esperar a que yo esté lista para que llegue.

Me abrazo al inodoro llorando. No quiero nada de esto. Yo nunca quise casarme. Nunca quise tener hijos. El Capitolio me ha robado tanto ya, mi seguridad, mi libertad. Y ahora me va a robar a mi hijo, condenándolo desde antes que nacer a vivir las pesadillas de las que sus padres no pueden huir cada vez que cierran los ojos.

Siento una mano cálida en mi espalda e intento controlar mi respiración. Me levanto un poco y veo los ojos azul claro de mi madre, observándome con preocupación. Pero no es la misma preocupación que lleva en su mirada hace semanas. Aguanto la respiración al entender que es lo que veo en ella, esperando que me diga algo.

—¿Es de Peeta, cierto?—es todo cuando logra decirme, su voz claramente constreñida. Yo asiento, las lágrimas aún brotando de mis ojos sin control. Mi madre se deja caer en el piso del baño, junto a mí, y me abraza. Después de años, enojada con ella por habernos abandonado a Prim y a mí cuando nuestro padre murió, años rechazando sus afectos, su abrazo se siente tan bien, tan reconfortante. —Oh, Katniss, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Y aunque la pregunta es hecha con la profunda desesperación de una persona que, por mucho que quiera, sabe que no tiene los medios para ayudarte realmente, es el uso del plural lo que me calma. Al menos esta vez, no estoy sola.

—·—

Mi madre me da una hierbas que parecen ayudarme, pero que poco hacen en hacerme retener los alimentos. Sólo puedo comer un pan completamente blanco, el que remojo en el té de hierbas que me da mi madre, e intento no asustarme con todo el peso que estoy perdiendo. Mi madre dice que es poco probable que dure mucho tiempo más. Que sólo una o dos semanas.

Yo espero que tenga razón.

Peeta suspira aliviado el día que comprende que mi madre sabe, lo que es casi irónico considerando la mirada de reproche que ella le da. Pero, Prim está en la sala, lo que nos salva a ambos de cualquier reprimenda que quisiera darnos, al menos temporalmente. En cuanto tengo ocasión le explico a mi madre que no podemos hablar abiertamente del tema, porque el Capitolio podría estar escuchando.

Eso no detiene mi madre para apartarlo antes de la cena con la excusa de necesitar ayuda con la leña detrás de la casa. Cuando vuelven, un par de minutos después, sin leña y ambos con los rostros colorados—una de rabia y el otro de vergüenza—no me queda duda de qué se trató la conversación entre ambos. Aún así, mi madre insiste que Peeta se quede para cenar y él acepta, condenándonos a Prim y a mi a una comida en incómodo silencio.

A penas terminamos de comer, Peeta se excusa y sale de la casa. Yo salgo detrás de él y lo cojo del brazo antes que pueda desaparecer en dirección a ésta.

—Debemos hablar con Haymitch—le digo. Peeta asiente. —¿Que tal mañana?—su gesto es cansado, pero intenta sonreírme débilmente. —Sí, mañana está bien—le digo, añadiendo inmediatamente: —Disculpa a mi madre. No tomó muy bien la noticia.

—Está bien—sonríe Peeta un poco más genuinamente. —¿Mañana? —repite con más seguridad y yo asiento.

Pero al día siguiente me siento peor de lo que me he sentido en días. Mi madre me coloca una vía venosa para hidratarme porque no tolero ni siquiera el agua. Cuando las náuseas bajan un poco, decido dormir un poco.

Despierto un par de horas después con los sonidos de emoción de Prim.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¿Estás despierta?—me dice al entrar en mi habitación. Su sonrisa es tan amplia y genuina que casi quiero nadar en ella y olvidarme de todos mis problemas. —¿Te sientes mejor ya? —me pregunta, pero hay un dejo de impaciencia en su tono. Yo asiento e intento incorporarme, lentamente, sin confiar en la ausencia de mareos y náuseas. Por experiencia sé que pueden volver de golpe.

—¿Podrías bajar conmigo?—sus ojos implorantes, sus labios levemente fruncidos al reprimir su emoción.

—¿Qué sucede, Prim? ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? —una pequeña risa se escapa de mi boca. Ver a mi hermana tan feliz es al parecer contagioso.

—Llegó un paquete del Capitolio—me dice contenta. Mi expresión cae un poco y ella niega con la cabeza, al parecer notando mi decepción. —De Cinna—me aclara. Pero eso no me calma. Cinna es mi amigo, pero también es mi diseñador. Si me envía algo, probablemente es a petición del Capitolio más que un regalo personal suyo.

Intento sonreír y bajo las escaleras con Prim, quien me lleva a un paso lento y me sujeta del brazo por si fuera a tambalearme. Mi hermana pequeña se ve tan grande ayudándome así. Casi es de mi estatura ya.

Cuando llegamos abajo, veo a mi madre sentada en la sala mirando fijamente los paquetes. Prim deja escapar un sonido agudo de emoción y yo reprimo una risa al verla tan emocionada.

—¡Ábrelos! ¡Ábrelos, Katniss!

No necesito abrirlos para saber lo que son. Pero el ver la seda blanca, las perlas, las plumas, el tul, me golpea como si mis pulmones se hubieran quedado sin aire de pronto. Son vestidos de novia. Más de uno. Hay una nota con el paquete, escrita con la letra de Cinna: "_Pruébatelos. Iremos este mes a hacer una sesión de fotos para decidir cuál te queda mejor. Nos vemos pronto. Cariños, Cinna_"

—Son tan hermosos, Katniss—me dice Prim, pero su expresión cambia al verme el rostro. —¿No te gustan?

—Si, son muy bonitos—le digo, y no miento. El problema no son los vestidos en sí, sino lo que representan. Mi futuro inexorable, ineludible. Suspiro. No quiero abrumar a Prim con ese tipo de cosas. —Es sólo que no me siento muy bien.

Prim asiente y me ayuda a guardarlos. —Te los probarás otro día que te sientas mejor, entonces. Sólo, no lo hagas sin mí, ¿si?

Yo asiento, abrazándola. Prim toma los paquetes y los sube a una de las habitaciones vacías de arriba. Me dejo caer en el sillón, junto a mi madre, quien sin decir palabra me rodea con sus brazos y me acaricia el cabello. Yo no digo nada tampoco, no hace falta. Así que sólo dejo rodar las lágrimas por mis mejillas por un momento y evito pensar en mañana y los días que vendrán.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo reacciona Haymitch y nos reencontraremos con varios personajes que vienen directo del Capitolio. Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. IV - Ellos dijeron que hacíamos una pare

_Nota de Autor:__ Me costó mucho escribir la escena con Haymitch, al punto que casi no logro tener el capítulo a tiempo. Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios al respecto, pues no sé si supe capturar la genialidad de nuestro mentor favorito. El título del capítulo viene de Save me de Queen, lo que es apropiado al sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que tiene Katniss—intensificado por las hormonas del embarazo. Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Ellos dijeron que hacíamos una pareja perfecta**

_Tres meses y medio después del fin de la Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre  
__Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 12_

Espero junto a la fuente que adorna el centro de la Aldea de Vencedores, mientras soplo mis manos para entrar en calor. Es aún muy temprano, el sol habiendo salido hace unos pocos minutos, pero es probablemente el mejor momento del día para conversar con Haymitch. Es lo suficientemente temprano como para no levantar sospecha con mi familia al separarnos los tres a conversar y, al mismo tiempo, para que Haymitch aún no se acostara. Eso, claro, si es que no se encuentra desmayado en algún lugar de su casa a esta hora.

Peeta se ofreció ir a buscarlo solo, confiado en poder convencerlo a acompañarlo afuera sin necesidad de revelar dentro de su casa la urgencia que tenemos de hablar con él. Yo agradezco el gesto, pues prefiero evitar lo más posible el entrar a la casa de Haymitch, que suele estar llena de botellas vacías y otros tipos de basura de variada antigüedad desperdigada por el piso y un olor a encierro y vómito que combina con el desorden habitual. Además, es poco probable que yo pueda ayudar a convencerlo de algo, considerando lo mala que soy con mis palabras. No como Peeta.

Un par de minutos después, veo a Peeta salir de la casa de Haymitch y pienso que no lo logró o, peor, que éste está inconsciente en algún lugar de la casa y deberemos volver a intentarlo mañana. Pero entonces, la sombría y agraviada figura de Haymitch lo sigue a un paso notoriamente más lento en su camino hacia la fuente. Peeta me sonríe nervioso; ninguno de los dos estamos ansiosos de conversar lo que nos ha obligado a llamarlo.

Estoy embarazada. Y pronto, demasiado pronto, todo el mundo podrá notarlo. El tiempo se acaba y necesitamos su ayuda.

Sin decir palabra, Peeta y Haymitch pasan a mi lado y continúan el camino que lleva de la Aldea de Vencedores a la plaza del distrito. Yo los sigo detrás, también en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber qué es tan importante que tienen que molestarme a estas horas de la madrugada?—nos suelta, cuando ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la Aldea. Peeta disminuye el paso abruptamente y choco contra su espalda de forma poco ceremoniosa. Haymitch se ríe por lo bajo y yo frunzo el ceño. Peeta me mira, como buscando en mi rostro las palabras adecuadas.

—Tenemos un problema que necesitamos discutir contigo—empieza Peeta, a lo que Haymitch sólo responde alzando una ceja. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirándonos entre nosotros, ninguno sabiendo cómo empezar.

—Katniss y yo… —empieza Peeta, pero se detiene. —Nosotros… —intenta de nuevo y me mira con algo de pánico. Es extraño ver a Peeta sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas, siendo algo que habitualmente se le da tan fácil. Haymitch nos mira perplejo al ver la incomodidad de Peeta, pero yo evito su mirada. En estos momentos, deseo haber pensado antes en cómo iba a ir esta conversación, quizás haber encontrado alguna forma de no estar aquí. Porque la perspectiva de explicarle a Haymitch lo que sucedió entre Peeta y yo esa noche… No, definitivamente no necesita detalles, sólo el resultado final.

—Estoy embarazada—suelto, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. —De Peeta—agrego inmediatamente, recordando que el mismo Peeta necesitó aclaración en ese punto, con mayor razón la necesitará Haymitch.

Nos quedamos quietos, nuevamente en silencio, Peeta y yo esperando que Haymitch procese la información que acabamos de revelarle. Pasa largo rato hasta que éste sale de su estupor.

—Bueno, ¡vaya! No me esperaba esto ¡para nada! —murmura Haymitch, aún parado en el mismo lugar. —Supongo que ¡felicitaciones, chico!—dice luego, dándole una palmada en la espalda y tomando su hombro en un gesto afectuoso. — Por el bebé también…

Peeta se sonroja rápidamente, mucho antes que pueda comprender el comentario de Haymitch, y tose un par de veces, incómodo. Yo miro al suelo, completamente mortificada, e intento ignorar la risa de Haymitch.

—¿Gracias? —murmura Peeta. —En fin, con Katniss creemos que lo mejor sería adelantar la boda. Despejaría dudas de paternidad y, bueno, nos congracia con el Capitolio. Lo que no estaría de más.

Haymitch nos mira a cada uno un momento, sin decir nada, como meditando algo. —Necesitamos proteger a este bebé, Haymitch—termina Peeta.

—Bien, llamaré a Effie—contesta, y en cuanto Peeta abre la boca para protestar, él agrega: —No daré ningún motivo sobre por qué queremos adelantar la boda, para evitar que salga a la luz pública por ahora, pero tarde o temprano la gente se va a enterar. En menos de tres meses debemos volver allá de todas formas para los juegos y estoy seguro para ese entonces habrá una panza de embarazo que los delatará.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. Haymitch se aclara la garganta antes de continuar: —Bien, supongo que tu madre puede ayudarte con todo lo que se refiere a embarazo, ¿cierto, preciosa?—se dirige a mí. —No creo que sea necesario que visitemos alguno de esos horribles hospitales del Capitolio. Y mientras más tiempo podamos ocultar esta noticia, mejor. Al menos hasta después de la boda.

Peeta asiente y yo frunzo el ceño. Ni en un millón de años querría poner un pie en esos hospitales. Por mucha tecnología que tengan, no hay forma en que pueda confiar en gente del Capitolio. Sería meterme en las mismas fauces del lobo. Además, decenas de bebés nacen todos los años en el distrito, siendo la mayoría de esos partos atendidos por mi madre.

—Mi madre se encargará. Nada de hospitales—le digo y cruzo los brazos.

—Bien, pues si no necesitan nada más iré a llamar a Effie y luego a dormir un rato—nos dice Haymitch a la vez que nos da otra mirada inquisidora. —¿Creen que puedan no meterse en más problemas mientras solucionamos éste?

Peeta y yo nos quedamos completamente en silencio, observando a Haymitch volver a su casa. No puedo decir que la conversación salió como esperaba, porque no sé qué es lo que esperaba, pero al menos es una persona menos a quién contarle la noticia.

—·—

Son las risas estruendosas interrumpiendo la previamente tranquila mañana lo que me alerta de su llegada. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme a Effie y mi equipo de preparación sentados en la sala de estar admirando las galletas con flores de glaseado hechas por Peeta y lo hermoso que es el cabello de Prim, quien está sentada entre Venia y Flavius con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Al verme entrar, toda la atención se desvía hacia mí.

—¡Katniss! ¡Allí estás, tesoro!—exclama Effie, con una reluciente peluca púrpura y un estridente vestido a tono. Me abraza con especial dulzura. —¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás tan delgada!

—¿Cómo es eso posible teniendo un novio que hace dulces tan deliciosos? —se queja Octavia. —Yo subiría 5 kilos de sólo pensar en sus galletas… De hecho, temo haberlo hecho ya

—No sería sólo de pensar en ellas—se burla Favius—¡Te has comido al menos 10!

Todos ríen ante la expresión de vergüenza de Octavia. Asumo por sus comentarios, o más bien la ausencia de éstos, que ninguno está al tanto del mes que he pasado enferma. Aprovecho la distracción para ir en busca de la persona que más tengo ganas de ver en estos momentos. En cuanto llego a la cocina, lo encuentro conversando en voz baja con mi madre. Los dos al verme se levantan rápidamente y yo salto de inmediato a los brazos de Cinna.

Me hundo en el abrazo, bañada en un sentimiento de protección que sé que no es más que una ilusión transitoria, hasta que siento las lágrimas volver a agolparse en mis ojos. Me aparto rápidamente para evitar volver a llorar, especialmente ahora cuando mi casa está llena de gente, con Effie y mi equipo de preparación. No es el momento. Cinna me deja apartarme, pero me toma por los hombros para observarme un momento.

—Estás… resplandeciente—me dice, con una mirada que me dice que la elección de la palabra no es casual. Él sabe. Yo miro a mi madre, quien asiente imperceptiblemente, y comprendo que debe haber sido ella quien le revelara el verdadero motivo por el que estamos adelantando la boda. Sin embargo, no siento más que alivio al saber que Cinna conoce nuestro secreto. Después de todo, él es mi aliado.

—¿Qué dices si vamos a probarnos vestidos de novia?—me sonríe, pero sus ojos permanecen tristes.

Yo asiento y me dejo guiar por él de vuelta a la sala de estar. Mi equipo de preparación se levanta inmediatamente de sus asientos al ver a Cinna y el trabajo comienza sin discusiones. En mi habitación comienzan de nuevo las quejas sobre el poco cuidado que le doy a mis cejas, sobre mi abundante pelo corporal y, el nuevo de la ocasión, las feas cicatrices de la varicela que aún no se desvanecen en mi piel y deben tapar con maquillaje.

Para cuando logran depilarme, peinarme y maquillarme acorde a los estándares del capitolio, Cinna entra con los vestidos de novia. Pese a que llevan en casa más de tres días, es la primera vez que los veo. Ya no puedo seguir evitándolos.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras descubro que la sala de estar ha sido despejada e iluminada para la sesión de fotos. Effie revolotea por toda la casa, ordenándolo todo y manteniendo a todo el mundo dentro del horario. Probablemente eso es bueno, por que hay se is vestidos y cada uno requiere su propio velo, zapatos, joyas, peinado, maquillaje, entorno e iluminación. Lazos color crema y zapatos rosas y tirabuzones. Satén marfil y tatuajes dorados y vegetación. Una cubierta de diamantes y un velo enjoyado y luz de luna. Pesada seda blanca y mangas que caen desde mis muñecas hasta el suelo y perlas. En cuanto una imagen ha sido aprobada, vamos directos a prepararnos para la siguiente. Me siento como masa, siendo moldeada y dada una nueva forma una y otra vez. Mi madre consigue darme bocados de comida y sorbos de té mientras trabajan en mí, pero para cuando termina la sesión, estoy muerta de hambre y exhausta. Tengo la esperanza de pasar algo de tiempo con Cinna ahora, pero Effie apresura a todos por la puerta y tengo que conformarme con la promesa de una llamada telefónica.

Esa noche el sueño me elude por completo. Estando tan cansada después de tener que tolerar las conversaciones insípidas sobre fiestas del Capitolio y los seis cambios de ropa de hoy más la sesión de fotos, pensé que caería rendida en mi cama y podría dormir de inmediato. Pero no, ni una sola gota de sueño. Así que después de un largo baño en que logré quitar de mi piel las capas de maquillaje, tinturas y acondicionadores, simplemente me quedo en mi cama mirando al techo.

Mi mente divaga y me sorprendo pensando en Peeta y en cuánto extraño dormir a su lado. Si estuviéramos ahora juntos, como en el tren, podría hundirme en su abrazo y dejarme adormecer por el sonido constante de su corazón. Me giro en mi cama e intento evocarlo: su aroma masculino pero siempre con un toque de eneldo y canela, su tibieza característica, la forma en que logra hacerme sentir protegida. Pero luego mi mente va más allá, a los recuerdos que intento reprimir de aquella noche en que perdimos nuestra inhibiciones.

Siento el calor en mis mejillas al recordar lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre los míos y luego sobre la piel de mi cuello y mi pecho. Sus manos y mis manos, recorriendo centímetros de piel nunca antes tocados, provocando gemidos de parte del otro. Un extraño cosquilleo entre mis piernas me hace moverme, incómoda.

He oído más de alguna vez, en los pasillos de las escuela o en los baños, más comentarios de lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar sobre sexo. Pero no puedo decir que hasta ahora tuviera una real curiosidad al respecto. Para mí, el sexo no era más que una distracción de las cosas verdaderamente importantes como llevar comida a la casa y mantener a mi hermana viva. Además, el sexo lleva a tener hijos, algo que nunca planee que sucediera. Lo tragicómico es que ya estoy esperando un hijo y sigo sin tener más que una vaga idea de lo que es el sexo.

Dejo que mi mano viaje hasta el monte que se encuentra en mi entrepierna y la sensación de cosquilleo disminuye notoriamente, como una sed que está siendo calmada. Pero en cuanto retiro mi mano, el roce de mi ropa interior con la piel que se esconde bajo esta producen una sensación agradable y casi eléctrica. Repito el movimiento, sintiendo como mi ropa interior empieza a empaparse con cada roce de mi mano. Repentinamente, la imagen de la mano de Peeta haciendo el mismo movimiento en lugar de mi propia mano, producen una corriente de placer que me recorre completa y un gemido ahogado muere en mi garganta.

La corriente pasa y el silencio de la casa me envuelve. La puerta está cerrada, pero es perfectamente posible que mi madre o Prim me escucharan. Desecho la idea rápidamente, confiando que están más que acostumbradas a mis gritos de horror por las pesadillas como para que un pequeño gemido las alerte de algo.

Me acomodo en la cama, sintiéndome de pronto más tranquila y con sueño. Me dejo llevar por la sensación, aún imaginándome que no estoy sola, sino que unos fuertes pero tiernos brazos me rodean.

—·—

Cuando despierto, tengo una breve sensación de calma y felicidad que sé que está relacionada con Peeta. De alguna forma logré tener una noche de sueño decente, sin pesadillas. Pero, antes que pueda disfrutarlo mucho, el recuerdo de lo que hice anoche y, más aún, los pensamientos que evoqué mientras lo hacía me devuelven a la realidad, completamente avergonzada.

Esa mañana, cuando Peeta me visita apenas puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Él no parece darse cuenta, notoriamente preocupado de algo más, cuando me pide que paseemos por la Aldea, que el aire puro me hará bien. Yo lo sigo, sin protestar, agradeciendo que la curiosidad sobre qué es lo que necesita hablarme me distraiga de mi culpa y vergüenza.

Caminamos en silencio largo rato hasta que Peeta comienza a hablar sin mirarme.

—Katniss, he estado pensando… Sobre la boda, me refiero—Peeta me mira un segundo, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules se topan los míos desvía la mirada tal como solía hacer en la escuela. —Yo sé que no es así como imaginaste que sería tu futuro…

—Peeta, yo fui quien propuso que nos casáramos, ¿recuerdas? ¿En la gira? —lo interrumpo.

—Yo sé que esto no es lo que querías, aunque lo sugirieras en la gira. ¡No es lo que yo quería tampoco! No te voy a mentir: más de una vez fantaseé con casarme contigo y tener hijos juntos, vivir todos juntos en la panadería donde te daría galletas todos los días y te protegería de mis hermanos—sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y yo no logro ocultar una pequeña risa. —En mi defensa no tenía más de diez años—agrega rápidamente. —Lo que quiero decir, es que nunca quise que estuvieras obligada a casarte conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. No hay otra forma de decirlo. No puedo mentir y decirle que no estoy obligada a casarme con él porque es la verdad, ahora más que nunca. Pero él también está obligado a casarse conmigo y aunque comprendo lo que intenta decirme, nunca he pensado que él realmente quiere estar conmigo a la fuerza.

—Sólo quería decirte que no quiero que pienses que porque nos casemos a los ojos de Panem, me debes algo. Tu puedes tener el futuro que hubieras querido… con Gale o con quien tú quieras—se apresura a agregar. Yo empiezo a negar con mi cabeza, pero él me detiene con sus palabras. —No tienes que sentirte mal conmigo ni nada. Yo entenderé. Mientras lo puedas mantener a escondidas del Capitolio…

—Peeta, no hay nada entre Gale y yo—lo interrumpo.

—De acuerdo, pero podría haberlo si tú quisieras—continúa. —No podrías casarte con él, pero yo no quiero interponerme entre ustedes.

—Yo realmente nunca quise casarme, Peeta—le digo. Peeta me mira sorprendido. —Mucho menos tener hijos, a quienes no podía asegurarles que nunca padecerían hambre o que nunca serían cosechados para los juegos… Quiero decir, ¡piensa en Prim! ¡Tenía un solo papel con su nombre y aún así salió escogida!

Peeta toma mi mano y la aprieta. El gesto me ayuda con el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta. Me siento agradecida que aquí no existan cámaras pues me sorprendo queriendo compartir con Peeta algo que nunca he compartido con nadie, ni siquiera Gale.

—Después de cómo reaccionó mi madre con la muerte de mi padre… —comienzo y debo hacer una pausa, porque el recuerdo de esos días cargados de desesperación, de ver a Prim con ojos hundidos y mejillas huecas, es demasiado. En los ojos de Peeta puedo ver que entiende perfectamente a qué me refiero y que no necesito explicarme más, lo que agradezco. —Decidí que yo nunca iba a cometer ese error… Que nunca iba a enamorarme de esa forma, a depender tanto de alguien… Y que nunca iba a traer niños a este mundo a pasar hambre.

Peeta mira al suelo y suelta mi mano. Siento que lo he ofendido de alguna forma, pero no está molesto.

—Bueno, mantengo mi posición de todas formas—habla Peeta. —Eres libre de… involucrarte con quién tú quieras si…

—Peeta, no voy a engañarte con Gale—me empiezo a exasperar.

—No sería engaño, porque nuestro matrimonio no sería real…

—¡¿Y si yo quisiera que lo fuera?! —suelto sin pensar. Peeta se gira hacia mí, sorprendido, pero no dice nada. Yo me retraigo un poco, nerviosa sobre cómo va a tomar mis palabras. ¡Ni siquiera yo sé como tomar mis palabras! ¿Qué quise decir con eso? Hundo mi rostro en mis manos y de pronto, siento los brazos de Peeta rodeándome con ese calor tan inherentemente suyo.

—Vamos a tener un hijo—murmuro sin levantar la cabeza. Puedo sentir a Peeta girar su cabeza y hundir su rostro en mi cuello, sus labios rozando suavemente mi piel de una forma tan deliciosa que hace que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda. —Quizás deberíamos tener un matrimonio real, tratar de ser una familia.

—¿Quieres que seamos una familia? —susurra Peeta, su voz con un tono extraño que no logro identificar, casi vulnerable.

—Quiero que nuestro hijo sea feliz. Quiero que tú seas feliz. Quizás si intentamos que sea real… para nosotros, no para el Capitolio… —levanto la vista ahora, sin lograr terminar la frase. Peeta no me mira, sus ojos fijos en mis manos moviéndose nerviosas en mi regazo. Las levanto hacia su cara y lo obligo a mirarme. Su mirada, bañada en ese puro azul brillante, se ve algo perdida, como si estuviera despertando de algún sueño.

—Entonces deberíamos hacer una ceremonia de tostar el pan—me dice. —Es decir, si tu quieres.

En nuestro distrito las bodas no suelen ser grandes fiestas, especialmente en la Veta, porque no tenemos suficientes recursos para gastarlos en algo así. Pero habitualmente la pareja se casa en el Edificio de Justicia con sus familiares y amigos de testigos, quienes luego los acompañan a su nueva casa, en donde se realiza la ceremonia de tostar el pan. La pareja se sienta frente a la chimenea, al son de cantos tradicionales del distrito, y cada uno tuesta un pedazo de pan en el fuego que luego da de comer a su nuevo esposo. Pese a que es el certificado de matrimonio el que califica como legal un matrimonio, nadie se considera casado sin la ceremonia de tostar el pan.

Si hacemos una ceremonia de tostar el pan entonces el matrimonio sería real.

—Pues sí, acepto—le digo, usando la palabra a propósito. Peeta me mira serio, pero puedo ver que las comisuras de sus labios luchan por esconder una sonrisa que amenaza con escapar. —¿Qué dices tú?

—De acuerdo, acepto—me sonríe finalmente. Y sin decirme nada, me besa en los labios. Es un beso rápido, pero sin rastros de dudas, como nacido de una confianza tras cientos de besos que nos hemos dado frente a las cámaras. Excepto que aquí no hay ninguna cámara.

Y la forma en que mi piel se eriza de emoción por el simple gesto me deja perpleja.

* * *

_N/A: El próximo capítulo tendremos un anuncio del capitolio. A propósito, ¿vieron el trailer? ¿qué opinan? Los rumores dicen que tendremos un nuevo tráiler (presumiblemente la respuesta de los rebeldes) muy pronto. En fin, ¡un abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!_


	6. V - Tu dijiste que seguiríamos siendo am

_Nota de autor__: Primero muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos mensajes de ánimo. Mi abuelo fue un hombre que supo vivir bien sus 95 años y ya era su hora de partir; aún así siempre es doloroso cuando fallece un ser querido. Él fue profesor, político (todos tenemos defectos, jeje) y poeta, y es con seguridad que les digo que de él heredé mi gusto por la literatura.  
__Respecto a temas más alegres, ¿vieron el segundo teaser? ¿qué les pareció? A mi me gusta el tono de la propaganda pero (SPOILER ALERT) encontré un tanto OOC las apariciones de Beetee y Johanna. No sé quizás soy muy quisquillosa.  
__En fin, este capítulo llena una semana tarde y es un poco más corto, pero el que viene promete ser más largo. Casi llegué a sentir que estaba sobrando como capítulo separado, pero era necesario que ciertas cosas se discutieran ahora, antes de ir al Capitolio, cuando no habrá tiempo ni privacidad. Un abrazo!_

* * *

**Capítulo V  
****Tu dijiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos**

_Cuatro meses después del fin de la Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre  
Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 12_

Es un cálido día de primavera. Perfecto para salir al bosque a cazar, a disfrutar del sol y los sonidos de la vida oculta entre los árboles y arbustos. De esos que a la antigua Katniss le fascinaban. Pero ya no me siento la misma que hace un año. Y en estos momentos el sol alto, bañando con destellos dorados el verdor, sólo me hace sentir un vacío insoportable dentro mío. Porque no puedo ir al bosque más que en mis recuerdos.

Me sumerjo, en cambio, en la pequeña rutina que me he creado dentro de mi casa. Peeta me acompaña y juntos trabajamos en el libro de plantas de mi familia, olvidado por un par de semanas cuando estaba demasiado enferma para trabajar en él. Es un trabajo absorbente, lo que agradezco, y disfruto mucho de la compañía de Peeta de esta nueva manera, sin cámaras, sin complicaciones.

Cuando Prim llega esa tarde, demasiado entusiasmada para quedarse quieta en un solo lado, nos cuenta que en la escuela le informaron que hoy habrá un anuncio desde el Capitolio. —Seguro que son tus vestidos, Katniss—me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

—No puede ser, Prim—le respondo—las fotos me las tomaron apenas hace dos días. Debe ser algo más.

"_Aunque de seguro nada bueno_" pienso. Prim insiste que es lo que ha oído y luego comienza a evocar los distintos atuendos, hasta que Peeta la interrumpe.

—Pues si son los vestidos, ¿no debería yo ser excusado de ver el anuncio? Effie dijo que era de mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia en su vestido antes de la boda—aclara cuando Prim y yo lo miramos con curiosidad. —Prácticamente me escoltó de vuelta a mi casa cuando vine a visitarlas el día de la sesión de fotos.

—Pues si ves blanco, te tapas los ojos—se ríe Prim. Peeta asiente con una sonrisa con un pequeño toque de timidez, pero evita mirarme. Desde nuestra conversación sobre intentar tener un matrimonio real por nuestro bebé no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema de nuestra relación, ni él ha vuelto a intentar besarme. Parte de mí agradece que no me fuerce a avanzar muy rápido con demostraciones de cariño a las que no estoy acostumbrada; fuera de él y mi familia no me gusta que me toquen siquiera y la mayoría de nuestros besos—específicamente todos menos uno—han sido delante de cámaras. Pero otra parte de mí parece anhelar el contacto físico.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a ver el anuncio con nosotros, Peeta? —ofrece mi madre, seguido por un entusiasta asentimiento de parte de Prim, a lo que Peeta no tiene alternativa que aceptar.

Cenamos en silencio, todos muy distraídos para conversar. Luego, Peeta ayuda a mi madre a retirar la mesa y Prim me lleva a la sala dónde decide que quiere emular la trenza que me hicieron para uno de los vestidos, pero la televisión encendiéndose me salva.

La reluciente sonrisa de Caesar Flickerman parece encandilar toda la imagen por un segundo, tras el cual lo vemos completamente de azul sentado en su habitual sillón de terciopelo. Los vítores del público varían en intensidad como el oleaje marino del distrito 4, desde acallados cuando él habla hasta ensordecedores en sus pausas. Presenta a Cinna, que se ha convertido en una estrella de la noche a la mañana gracias a los trajes que me hizo para los juegos del año pasado. Al cabo de un minuto de charla amigable, nos piden que miremos la pantalla gigante.

Ahora veo como han podido fotografiarme hace dos días y presentar el especial esta noche. Al principio, Cinna diseñó doce vestidos de novia. Después se ha procedido a seleccionar los mejores diseños, crear los vestidos y elegir los accesorios. Al parecer el Capitolio ha tenido la oportunidad de votar por los favoritos al final de cada etapa. Y luego, tal como lo había predicho Prim, las imágenes de la sesión de fotos aparecen en la pantalla. En la sala, Prim salta a cubrirle los ojos a Peeta, ambos riéndose a carcajadas. Mi madre y yo, aún en nuestros asientos, no podemos evitar sonreír al verlos tan alegres.

—Recuerden votar por su favorito antes del domingo. El vestido ganador será anunciado el próximo lunes ¡Hagamos que Katniss Everdeen se case con estilo!—la voz de Caesar se eleva por sobre las risas de Prim y Peeta, deteniendo su juego.

—¿Y ahora cómo voy a votar por mi favorito?—se burla Peeta, ganándose otra risa de mi hermana. Pero ambos se sientan al ver que en el programa el público se ha quedado finalmente en silencio, aparentemente atentos a lo siguiente que Caesar va a decir.

—El presidente Snow me ha encargado el honor de traerles el siguiente anuncio—dice en tono conspirador, casi como si estuviera revelando un secreto a un amigo y no a todo el país. —Como todos sabemos, éste será un año lleno de eventos emocionantes. No sólo tuvimos la primera Gira de la Victoria con no uno, sino que dos amados vencedores, sino que también celebraremos el setenta y cinco aniversario de los juegos del hambre ¡y eso significa que ha llegado el momento del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!

El público enloquece de nuevo, pero en la sala de estar no se escucha ningún ruido fuera de los que salen de la televisión. Todos sabemos lo que un vasallaje significa, pese a que en la sala sólo mi madre ha podido vivir uno. En la escuela los profesores siempre evitaban hablar mucho del tema, pese a que fue en el segundo vasallaje cuando el distrito 12 ganó a su único vencedor hasta el año pasado: Haymitch Abernathy.

—En honor al aniversario número setenta y cinco del fin de los tiempos oscuros celebraremos además una situación muy especial—el silencio que sigue es aún más ensordecedor que los vítores. Me quedo muy quieta en mi asiento, esperando. —¡El matrimonio de los vencedores de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark!

Mis oídos parecen haberse tapado de un momento a otro, porque de pronto no soy capaz de oír lo que dice Caesar ni lo que comenta mi madre. Observo en la sala a mi alrededor, las distintas expresiones: tristeza en Peeta, sorpresa en Prim, preocupación en mi madre. Va a suceder. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de los real que es este compromiso.

—Pero eso es en menos de dos semanas—dice Prim, casi horrorizada. —Y todavía no cumplen 18 años. ¿Por qué el apuro?

Mi madre se aclara la garganta y Peeta se levanta, disculpándose con tener cosas que hacer en su casa en cuanto la televisión se apaga, habiendo terminado la transmisión. La pregunta de Prim queda flotando en el aire sin que nadie la conteste.

—·—

Al otro día, Peeta no viene a mi casa. Tampoco el día siguiente, ni el que sigue. Paso el tiempo trabajando en el libro sola, pero más de una vez mis pensamientos se debían hacia él. Especialmente de noche, cuando el sueño me elude.

Aunque Prim no vuelve a hacer preguntas sobre el matrimonio, sé que continúa extrañada De vez en cuando me mira de cierta forma, como preocupada. Y no vuelve a mostrar entusiasmo con los vestidos u otros planes de boda.

La semana casi se acaba cuando Peeta vuelve a visitarme, con una breve explicación de haber estado ayudando a hornear panes para la panadería, donde uno de los hornos se habría echado a perder. Pero, durante todo el día permanece distante y distraído y no logramos avanzar mucho en el libro.

Ese domingo me escabullo de casa antes del amanecer. Salgo sin hacer ruido ni avisar, porque sé que me dirán que no es aconsejable que vaya al bosque cuando aún no he terminado de recuperarme. Pero necesito ir al bosque hoy. Necesito hablar con Gale.

Para cuando llego a nuestro lugar de encuentro el sol ya se asoma por el horizonte, pintando el bosque de dorado y blanco. Dejo mi arco y el carcaj de flechas a mi lado, de modo de poder tomarlos rápidamente si los necesitara, y me siento a disfrutar el cambio de color del cielo y como a medida que se ilumina el bosque las cosas a mi alrededor cambian su apariencia.

No lo escucho llegar, pero lo siento acercarse. Sin decirme una palabra se sienta mi lado. En su rostro veo tristeza, casi como un reflejo de la mía propia en rasgos tan similares a los míos. Gale no me mira, sin embargo, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, donde el sol ya ha salido por completo e ilumina su rostro para mí.

—No me visitaste cuando estaba enferma—le recrimino y él se gira para mirarme por primera vez desde su llegada.

—No podía. Tu madre me dijo que era contagioso y no podía arriesgarme a contagiar a los niños—me responde. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero no es el silencio cómodo de cuando cazamos. Es otro tipo de silencio que nunca pensé que compartiría con Gale. —Además, tu prometido estaba contigo.

—Hace más de un mes que no estoy contagiosa—replico, ignorando el resentimiento en su voz al hacer ese último comentario.

—Tengo un solo día a la semana para cazar, Katniss. No puedo desperdiciarlo.

Sus palabras me duelen como una bofetada. La Katniss que debía proveerle a su familia, que cazaba con él lo comprende, pero yo no soy la misma. Y el espacio que nos separa a Gale y a mí desde que el nombre de Prim salió de la urna de la cosecha se hace cada vez más grande.

—¿Viniste a decirme que empaque para el viaje? Porque no era necesario que me lo dijeras en persona, Katniss, nos llegó la invitación de asistencia obligatoria por ser de tu familia. ¿Soy tu primo, recuerdas?

—Lamento que tengas que asistir…

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que voy a arruinar tu día?—me suelta. No entiendo su actitud. Él sabe que sólo hago lo necesario para proteger a mi familia. Parte de mí se siente tentada a revelarle la amenaza que Snow le hizo a su vida el día que inició la Gira de Victoria, pero sé que eso sólo complicará más las cosas.

—Tu sabes que yo nunca quise casarme. El compromiso no era más que una farsa para calmar a Snow—le espeto. La mirada de Gale, hace un momento llena de fuego y furia, se suaviza y vuelve a su rostro la expresión de tristeza. Sin decirme palabra, me envuelve en sus brazos y yo me refugio en su pecho. Su ropa huele a cuero mojado, humo y manzanas. Lo he extrañado tanto. No sólo a Gale mi compañero de caza, sino a Gale mi amigo. Siento las lágrimas agolparse en la parte de atrás de mis ojos, pero echo a un lado los pensamientos de soledad, bañándome en su presencia aquí y ahora.

—Huyamos—susurra en mi oído. —Todavía hay tiempo.

Quiero decirle que sí, que nos vayamos, que podemos llevar a nuestras familias… pero ¿y Peeta? ¿Y este bebé que crece en mi interior? Aunque Gale no lo diga, sé que sus planes de huir por el bosque no incluyen a Peeta, ni a Haymitch. Y nunca podría dejarlos atrás a pagar por mis errores. Mucho menos ahora.

Me pregunto si Gale querría igual huir conmigo si supiera que estoy embarazada.

Gale se aparta un poco e inclina mi rostro hacia él, alineando nuestros rostros. —Te quiero—me dice y de pronto soy consciente de lo cerca que están sus labios de los míos. Ladeo mi cabeza en el instante preciso para sentir su beso en mi mejilla. Siento una ola de pavor alojarse en mi abdomen.

Nunca veo venir las cosas. Suceden demasiado deprisa. Me suelto de sus brazos y me aparto rápidamente.

—Gale, hay algo que debo decirte—intento no mirarlo a los ojos, donde sé que podré ver que lo he herido al rechazarlo. Un gesto de su mano me indica que espere, que no está listo para oírme aún. Nos quedamos quietos, en un silencio incómodo, esperando.

—¡Una semana, Katniss! —me grita de pronto, el sonido de su voz reverberando por la quietud del bosque. —¿Por qué tanto apuro, ah? ¿Te pusieron plazo para los bebés también?

—No, Gale. Peeta y yo pedimos apurar la boda—mi voz es firme y lenta, como demostrando una confianza que no sabía que tenía. Los ojos grises de Gale me observan con pura ira. —Porque estamos… estamos esperando un hijo.

La expresión de su rostro cambia varias veces mostrando las distintas reacciones a mis palabras: confusión, sorpresa, dolor, rabia.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su grito resuena en las hojas a nuestro alrededor. —No, no, no puede ser verdad. Tú nunca… ¡Tú dijiste que nunca querías tener hijos!

—Pues no los quiero. ¡Fue un accidente!

Gale se deja caer en el suelo, con sus brazos ocultando su rostro de mí. Me siento a su lado a esperar. Puedo oír el canto de los sinsajos a lo lejos y por un momento me dejo distraer de lo mal que va esta conversación.

—Supongo que eso es todo, entonces—murmura después de un rato, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su mirada vuelve a estar fija en el horizonte. —Felicitaciones—me dice sin mirarme, hombros caídos y expresión sombría. —Nos vemos para el viaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin decir más, se levanta y se va. Yo me quedo largo rato disfrutando la quietud del bosque. Quien sabe cuando pueda volver aquí. Y si volverá a hacerme sentir libre y feliz.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo transcurre en el Capitolio… Hasta el próximo miércoles!_


	7. VI - Despiértame cuando todo termine

_Nota de autor__: ¡Ahhh, es tan tarde! Pero en Isla de Pascua sigue siendo miércoles así que, considerando que es parte de mi país, aún vale. ¡Llegó la boda! Como prometí este capítulo es más largo y, créanlo o no, ocurre en un solo día. Yo nunca me he casado, pero sí varios amigos que se han casado y traté de inspirarme en sus experiencias con el tono y la velocidad de la acción. ¡Es un ritmo de locos! En fin, cuéntenme si opinan que logré capturar la locura de casarse, que es especialmente loca en estas circunstancias. El título es de Wake me up de Avicii. Un beso a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo VI  
****Despiértame cuando todo termine**

_Cuatro meses y medio después del fin de la Gira de la Victoria de los 74º Juegos del Hambre  
El Capitolio_

Dejo el agua correr por mi cuerpo libremente pese a ya estar limpia. Este será mi único momento a solas del día, según el itinerario que Effie me recitó al despertarme esta mañana, y deseo aprovecharlo al máximo. Así que intento no pensar en qué día es hoy, ni quienes me esperan afuera del baño, y concentrarme en su lugar en cómo el agua caliente relaja mis músculos adoloridos.

Pero eventualmente debo salir de la ducha y enfrentarme a mi reflejo en el espejo, los signos de varias malas noches llenas de pesadillas e insomnio completamente visibles en mi cara. Pero no es problema, mi equipo de preparación los borrará para los miles de espectadores que verán el espectáculo desde su casa y aquellos pocos que tendrán la fortuna de verlo en vivo y en directo.

Cuando salgo a mi habitación veo que no sólo mi equipo de preparación me espera, sino también Prim y Madge Undersee, ambas con cara de haber sido despertadas al alba para ser arregladas. Para ellas, como para todos los demás integrantes de nuestra comitiva, ésta es la primera vez que viajan al Capitolio y pese a que la mayoría de sus integrantes no están muy emocionados con la boda, el ánimo es notablemente más alto de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Probablemente es porque para la mayoría, la única forma que hubieran realizado este viaje era participando en los Juegos del Hambre.

El viaje lo hicimos en el mismo tren que nos llevó a los Juegos hace casi un año y en la Gira de la Victoria seis meses después. Pero, aunque las habitaciones y los carros son los mismos, el viaje fue completamente distinto. Para empezar, nunca me había dado cuenta cuántas habitaciones habían disponibles. Además, el carro comedor fue recientemente remodelado para aumentar el número de asientos en la mesa.

El viajar casi dos días con tantas personas que no estaban acostumbradas a convivir juntas fue lo más difícil. Aunque en el tren habían disponibles habitaciones para todos, los Hawthornes decidieron ocupar sólo tres habitaciones ya que Hazelle no quiso separarse de Posy, y Rory y Vick prefirieron compartir habitación, dejando a Gale solo. Ver a Gale en el lujoso tren, rodeado de la cristalería y los muebles de caoba fue raro de por sí, pero su actitud sólo empeoró las cosas; aún enfadado conmigo, Gale se aisló por completo del resto de la comitiva, sólo conversando escasamente con su madre, sus hermanos y, en ocasiones, Prim.

Pero el verdadero dolor de cabeza fueron los Mellark. Parte de mí se había preguntado porqué la familia de Peeta no vive con él en la Aldea de Vencedores, donde seguro estarían más cómodos que en el departamento arriba de la panadería. La madre de Peeta se encargó de hacérnoslos saber a todos durante la cena del primer día, de cómo Peeta decidió que quería independizarse y cómo el padre de Peeta se negó a trasladar a toda la familia por la conveniencia de vivir tan cerca de la panadería.

—Porque cómo él va a poder compartir con nosotros una moneda partida por la mitad, después de años de alimentarlo y vestirlo—dijo acusadoramente, mirando a Peeta a los ojos, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el panadero: —Es su dinero, Marla. Y nosotros tenemos más que suficiente.

Sus hermanos, Bannock y Rye son polos opuestos, pero tampoco se escapan de las críticas de su madre. El mayor, Bannock, es callado y serio. Fue invitado con su esposa, con quien vive hace un par de años y con quien intenta tener un hijo hace meses, como la madre de Peeta nos informó a todos. Rye, de la edad de Gale, risueño y relajado, sigue soltero, trabajando en la panadería y, en las palabras de su madre, "viviendo a costa de sus padres".

Hawthornes y Mellark ni siquiera parecen mirarse entre sí. De hecho, los Mellark se mantienen al margen de las conversaciones grupales, sólo conversando con el alcalde y su esposa, quienes también debieron asistir obligatoriamente a la boda. Esto, aunque incómodo para todos los demás, parece ser muy gracioso para Haymitch, quien utiliza cada momento posible para comentar cómo vamos a formar una gran y unida familia y cosas por el estilo.

Durante esa noche, las pesadillas me despertaron varias veces, pero Peeta nunca apareció.

Cuando arribamos al Capitolio, se acabaron los lugares conocidos para Haymitch, Peeta y yo. La boda se realizará en un exclusivo Centro de eventos del Capitolio, según nos informó Effie, y nos alojamos en el hotel adosado a éste. El lugar aparentemente pertenecería a un multimillonario, y aunque es muy difícil conseguir un espacio, el lugar se ha rentado por completo para nuestra boda.

—El rumor es que ni siquiera van a cobrar, porque el sólo hacer la boda aquí ha sido suficiente publicidad para recuperar todo lo gastado—nos confesó Effie en el auto antes de llegar. Pero ni aún con todos los chismes y la maravillosa reputación que el lugar tendría, en sus palabras, habríamos estado preparados para el lujo del lugar.

Cada familia recibió una suite propia, que corresponde a un departamento completamente equipado con las comodidades a las que la gente de sociedad del Capitolio está acostumbrada. Además, Peeta, Haymitch y yo recibimos suites separadas. También se alojan en el hotel nuestros equipos de preparación, estilistas y múltiples tramoyas y camarógrafos destinados a capturan el evento del siglo. Nadie, ni siquiera aquellos nacidos aquí en el Capitolio, se han mostrado indiferentes a la suntuosidad en la que nos vemos rodeados. Es como si adónde quiera que miro hay joyas incrustadas y maderas nativas—_prácticamente extintas que ya no se encuentran fácilmente_, nos confía Effie—además de cómodos sillones felpudos y alfombras tan gruesas que siento que mis pies van a hundirse dentro.

Arrastro mis pies desnudos por la suave y gruesa alfombra que cubre todo el piso de mi cuarto—suite—mientras observo cómo mi Equipo de Preparación terminan de arreglar a Madge y a Prim en sus relucientes vestidos color damasco. Ambas llevan el cabello rubio suelto con delicadas trenzas que danzan entre mechones libres y pequeñas flores blancas. Los vestidos son prácticamente iguales pues han sido escogidas como mis damas de honor, y como tales, han de caminar hacia el altar momentos antes que yo lo haga frente a todo Panem.

Esta boda tiene mil y un detalles y tradiciones que no comprendo ni comparto. Y aunque sé que no soy la única que no está entusiasmada con la ceremonia, todos seguimos sin miramientos las órdenes que Effie nos da, como siguiendo un acuerdo implícito. Aunque nunca lo hemos tenido que decir en voz alta, es para todos dolorosamente obvio cuan poco control tenemos Peeta y yo en lo que ocurre, pero que es absolutamente necesario hacer todo lo que se nos pida. Los demás no habrán participado en los Juegos del Hambre, pero han vivido toda su vida conscientes del infinito control que el Capitolio ejerce sobre sus habitantes y de los peligros que significan rebelarse a su voluntad.

Luego que mis damas de honor ya están listas, mi equipo termina con los últimos retoques de mi cabello y maquillaje. Venia me entrega una especie de cinta con un elástico de color azul, llamada liga, que me coloca en el muslo derecho.

—Para que Peeta la saque después—me guiña un ojo y yo no puedo evitar el rubor que cubre inmediatamente mis mejillas.

—Parece que subiste algo de peso, Katniss—me dice Flavius, ajustando el corsé que cubre mi torso. —Parece que seguiste los pasos de Octavia en lo que a los pastelillos de Peeta se refiere—se ríe.

Todos se ríen con él, y luego empiezan a preocuparse que el vestido me quede bien, no vaya a tener que arreglarlo Cinna a última hora. Cuando se van, habiendo terminado su labor, me doy cuenta que Prim me está observando en silencio con sospecha en sus ojos. Madge se aclara la garganta y anuncia que va a ir a buscar a mi madre, quien le habría pedido que le avisara cuando tuviera un momento libre para conversar conmigo.

Prim coloca su mano en mi abdomen, justo debajo de mi ombligo, donde una pequeña porción de éste ya empieza a protruir. Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy inteligente, y pese a mis intentos de protegerla, sé que hay cosas que no puedo ocultarle.

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, Prim sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos y luego me abraza: —Me alegro mucho por ti, Katniss—solloza en mi cabello. —¡Felicitaciones!

A cualquier oído externo es alegría por una hermana a punto de casarse, lo que agradezco, pero yo sé que por fin sacó la cuenta. Mi madre, con su cabello rubio recogido y en un traje vaporoso color lila, vuelve con Madge un momento después y juntas esperamos a Cinna. Sólo queda el vestido. Effie nos hace comer un par de galletas y beber un poco de té, anunciándonos que el evento comenzará en una hora.

Mi madre pide un momento a solas conmigo y Effie aprovecha de llevarse a Madge y a Prim para repasar lo que deben hacer cuando comience el evento.

—Bueno, tú siempre dijiste que no querías casarte—me dice mi madre, acariciando el bordado del corsé que llevo puesto—, pero aún así tenía la esperanza que cambiaras de opinión.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, mil palabras que no podemos decirnos aquí, en este lugar, intentamos comunicarlas en silencio. Mi madre me envuelve en sus brazos.

—Lamento haberte fallado, Katniss—susurra. —Lamento que tuvieras que crecer tan rápido y asumir responsabilidades que no eran tuyas. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti—sus ojos azules brillan por las lágrimas que intentan brotar por los bordes de sus párpados. —Algún día serás una gran madre, no debes preocuparte por eso. Pero quiero que intentes ser feliz.

Me da un beso en la frente y luego se aparta, tratando de ocultarme que ya no puede contener el llanto. Cinna llega en ese momento, con el enorme vestido de novia que ganó el concurso. Es el vestido de perlas. Mi madre se excusa y nos quedamos a solas, Cinna y yo, mientras me ayuda a ponerme el enorme vestido. Pesada seda blanca con mucho escote, cintura de avispa y mangas que caen desde las muñecas hasta el suelo. Y perlas, perlas por todas partes; están cocidas al vestido y en tiras que me recorren el cuello y forman la corona para el velo. —Es hermoso—le digo, mientras él ajusta mi sinsajo bajo una de las tiras de perlas de forma que quede parcialmente oculto.

—Recuerda, chica en llamas, que sigo apostando por ti—me responde y me guiña un ojo. Es una extraña elección de palabras, como si estuviera enviándome a la arena en vez de a una boda. Pero no digo nada, pues Effie aparece en ese instante, quejándose que ya es momento de salir.

Effie me arregla el ruedo del vestido y me apura para que salga pronto hacia la sala de ceremonias donde se encuentra el altar. Escucho la música al otro lado de la puerta y repaso mentalmente lo que debe estar ocurriendo, con Madge y Prim desfilando hacia sus puestos, Peeta y sus hermanos esperándome ya desde los suyos. Es el momento. Desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí, para sostenerme.

Haymitch toma mi brazo y me da una sonrisa burlona: —No te vas a echar para atrás ahora, ¿o sí, preciosa?

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero interiormente me alegro de su presencia. Está afeitado, bien peinado y vestido elegantemente, como todos los demás, pero debajo del agua perfumada del capitolio está el mismo Haymitch de siempre.

Las puertas se abren y la música se hace más fuerte. Las cámaras disparan sus flashes hacia nosotros, cegándome un poco, pero sigo adelante aferrándome al brazo de Haymitch. A mitad del camino ya puedo distinguir el resto del salón de ceremonias, todo dispuesto exactamente como Effie nos lo explicó. Las damas de honor a la izquierda, Peeta y sus hermanos a la derecha. Los ojos azules de Peeta brillan tanto como su sonrisa y, aunque sé que en parte es por las cámaras, camino hacia él con fuerzas renovadas.

La ceremonia es extenuantemente larga y pomposa. Oficiada por el mismo Caesar Flickerman, con los más importantes políticos y celebridades de Panem como invitados, la mayoría completamente desconocidos. El mismo presidente Snow se encuentra sentado en primera fila, irónicamente en el lado de la novia, a tres asientos de mi madre. En esos momentos agradezco que Prim, por ser una de mis damas de honor, se encuentra junto a Madge parada detrás de mí.

Peeta, por su parte, se encuentra flanqueado por sus hermanos, una muralla de rizos rubios y ojos azules con hombros anchos y fuertes como los de él. Intento enfocarme en él mientras Caesar recita la propaganda del Capitolio que poco tiene que ver con el matrimonio. Peeta me sonríe, al parecer poniendo tanta atención como yo, haciendo una que otra mueca para tratar de hacerme reír o poniendo cara de sueño. Yo intento no reírme, pero agradezco la distracción. Como siempre, Peeta es el mejor compañero.

De pronto, Caesar nos indica que debemos firmar el contrato de matrimonio. Esta parte es familiar, pues son las mismas tres copias que se firman en el distrito: una para la pareja, otra para el distrito y otra para el Capitolio. Una vez que ambos hemos firmado las tres copias, Caesar nos declara marido y mujer y anuncia: —¡Un caluroso aplauso para los señores Peeta y Katniss Mellark!

Nos giramos hacia el público y por primera vez veo cuan grande es el salón y cuánta gente hay presente. Los aplausos se elevan por sobre los asientos que había visto cerca nuestro hacia tribunas y palcos. Es como si fuera un verdadero espectáculo, donde la boda de Peeta y yo no es más que una obra de teatro. Aunque supongo que de cierta manera lo es.

La música vuelve a sonar y Peeta me ofrece su brazo para desfilar hacia la salida. Pétalos de flores caen a nuestro alrededor a medida que caminamos y los aplausos continúan por mucho tiempo después que salimos del salón. Effie nos felicita con lágrimas en los ojos y nos besa a cada uno en la mejilla con cuidado de no arruinar nuestro maquillaje. Nuestro equipo de preparación aparece entonces, hirviendo en emoción, y nos retocan. Luego todos salen y nos instruyen que debemos esperar que todos los invitados vayan al nuevo salón antes de hacer nuestra gran entrada.

Prácticamente al instante que entramos en el salón, la gente se agolpa hacia nosotros y Peeta y yo nos vemos acosados por los distintos políticos que quierenn una foto con nosotros. Es gracias a Effie, quien insiste que debemos seguir con el programa y sacarnos fotos con nuestras familias, que logramos librarnos de al menos una docena más de fotos con extraños.

Luego debemos sentarnos a comer en una mesa que parece estar en un escenario y, aunque soy consciente de la mirada constante de nuestros invitados sobre nosotros, me alegro de haber llegado a la parte de todo este evento que de verdad esperaba: la comida del Capitolio. Pero mi alegría es de corta duración, pues Effie no espera a que terminemos lo que tenemos en el plato para continuar con nuestros deberes de anfitriones, teniendo que ir mesa por mesa a saludar a la gente y sacarnos fotos con ellos.

Finalmente, las fotos se terminan y podemos volver a nuestra mesa, donde los meseros ya se llevaron nuestros platos con comida a medio comer y los postres nos esperan. Esta vez si podemos terminar de comer, pero en cuanto terminamos, Effie nos avisa que es momento de realizar el primer baile.

Es extraño mirar a Peeta ahora. Estamos casados. Y siento que a penas hemos hablado desde que salimos del distrito. De hecho, desde que se anunció la fecha de la boda. Por un momento temo que este matrimonio termine de arruinar nuestra relación.

Pero en cuanto Peeta toma mi cintura con la misma fortaleza de siempre sé que no tengo nada que temer, qué siempre va a estar de mi lado, y me dejo guiar por él mientras damos vueltas por la pista de baile.

Después del primer baile, Peeta y yo nos vemos separados por nuestros invitados, todos queriendo llamar nuestra atención con algo distinto. Veo a Madge sentada en la mesa, sola, y de pronto siento nostalgia por esos almuerzos sentada a su lado, sin decir palabra. Intento sonreír para otra foto mientras busco a Peeta entre la multitud.

Cuando encuentro a Peeta lo veo conversando con Rye con un rubor en su rostro que es evidencia que su hermano ha de estar molestándolo de nuevo. En cuanto me ven, Rye se aleja un poco y me sonríe con picardía.

—No se preocupe, Señora Mellark—me dice por lo bajo—, su esposo está más que preparado para cumplir con sus deberes. ¡Tiene una tradición familiar que cumplir! ¡Los Mellark somos campeones y no hablo de lucha libre!

Luego me guiña un ojo y se aleja riendo. Al girarme a Peeta lo encuentro aún más ruborizado que hace un momento y de plano evitando mirarme a los ojos. Decido no preguntarle a qué se refería Rye con eso de los deberes pues es indudablemente algo que pone a Peeta muy nervioso, así que sin decirle palabra le ofrezco mi mano y lo saco a bailar.

Al minuto que me encuentro entre sus brazos siento toda el nerviosismo del día escaparse de mí. Me doy cuenta de cuán cansada estoy y cuánto deseo que este día termine. Bailamos en silencio, muy cerca el uno del otro, casi sin movernos. Es Peeta el que rompe el momento cuando me habla después de un rato.

—Creo que Madge necesita que la rescatemos—me susurra al oído. Nos giramos de forma que vea dónde baila Madge en los brazos de Rye, luciendo un rubor parecido al que Peeta tenía en su rostro hace unos minutos. —¿Te molestaría bailar con mi hermano?

Yo niego con la cabeza y lo dejo guiarme hacia ellos, danzando entre la multitud. Peeta no dice una palabra al tomar la mano de Madge y llevársela hacia sus brazos, dejándome a mí con Rye, quien sonríe con suspicacia.

—¿Salvando a tu amiga?—me guiña el ojo. Yo frunzo el ceño y él se ríe. —No intentaba propasarme ni nada, sólo le mostraba mi interés—me aclara, la picardía en sus ojos reemplazada por una cierta timidez. Así, el parecido con su hermano es aún más obvio.

Bailamos un rato en silencio. La mirada de Rye está fija en Peeta y Madge que dan vueltas por la pista con gracia, el cabello rubio de ella meciéndose con sus movimientos.

—No es cierto, ¿sabes? —me dice de pronto. —Que no nos ayuda, me refiero—me aclara. Se refiere a lo que dijo su madre. Rye se acerca más a mí y me susurra en el oído. —Los escuché a él y a papá. Peeta decidió que lo mejor era distanciarse de nosotros para protegernos…

Da un paso a tras y me gira en mi lugar, como si nada. Yo reflexiono sobre esto. Pienso en cuan preocupada estaba de cómo mis acciones repercutirían en mi familia y en Gale, en cómo Peeta reaccionó cuando se enteró de la visita de Snow antes de la Gira de la Victoria. "_Yo también tengo seres queridos_" me dijo esa vez en el distrito 11, "_Familia y amigos en el distrito 12 que acabarán igual de muertos que los tuyos sino salimos de ésta_".

—Él es tan desinteresado—murmura después de un rato. —Da todo de sí cuando quiere a alguien. Como en los juegos, contigo—el brillo juguetón de sus ojos se apaga cuando agrega: —Pero hay quienes de aprovechan de gente así, ¿sabes? Es muy fácil manipularlo. Nuestra madre siempre fue un experta en hacerlo sentir culpable para conseguir lo que quería de él—Rye me hace girar de nuevo y el brillo vuelve a sus ojos—, pero tú no eres como nuestra madre, ¿cierto, Katniss? Tu lo tratarás bien.

No es una pregunta, sino una aseveración. Casi una advertencia. Me sorprende ver que, pese a que nunca los he visto interactuar mucho, Rye sea tan protector con su hermano. Pero lo comprendo. Me imagino ver que alguien tratara a Prim como yo he tratado a Peeta y siento que la he sacado barata. Yo habría usado mi arco y mis flechas.

El baile termina y Effie aparece a mi lado con Peeta y Madge. La lectura de la tarjeta va a ocurrir en un par de momentos, interrumpiendo la transmisión en vivo de la boda, pero Caesar nos va a entrevistar un momento antes de que inicie la lectura.

La entrevista es rápida, principalmente concentrándose en lo felices que estamos de estar casados y que podamos compartir nuestra alegría con nuestros amigos alrededor de Panem. Caesar hace un par de comentarios sobre la noche de bodas y yo me sonrojo, pero Peeta evita el tema con su gracia de siempre, comentando que debemos suficientes bailes para no poder escapar de aquí en toda la noche. Luego, Caesar se vuelve a la cámara y anuncia que el presidente está a punto de dirigirse a la nación, por lo que la gente en sus casas debe estar atenta. La cámara se aleja y Caesar nos felicita, para luego apurarse hacia su asiento con el resto de las celebridades.

Una pantalla gigante muestra el logo del Capitolio y el himno resuena en los parlantes. Luego observamos al Presidente Snow subir al escenario que se encuentra justo frente a nuestra mesa, seguido por un niño vestido entero de blanco sujetando una caja de madera.

Después de unas escuetas felicitaciones, el presidente Snow nos cuenta lo que ocurrió en los anteriores vasallajes:

—En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que lo representarían.

Me pregunto que sentirían al elegir niños que iban a la arena. Creo que es peor ver que te traicionan tus propios vecinos que ver cómo sacan tu nombre de la urna de la cosecha.

—En el cincuenta aniversario—sigue diciendo el presidente—, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado.

Me imagino enfrentándome a cuarenta y siete enemigos, en vez de a veintitrés. Peores probabilidades, menos esperanza, y, al final, más niños muertos. Ese fue el año de la victoria de Haymitch…

—Tenía una amiga que fue ese año—dice mi madre en voz baja—Maysilee Donner. Sus padres eran los dueños de la tienda de golosinas. Después de aquello me dieron el pájaro cantor de su hija, un canario.

Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de Maysilee Donner, quizás porque mi madre es consciente que no me habría gustado saber cómo murió.

—Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco—dice el presidente. El niño de blanco da un paso adelante y sostiene en alto la caja mientras él la abre. Vemos las ordenadas filas de sobres amarillentos en vertical. El que diseñó el sistema de vasallajes se había preparado para varios siglos de Juegos del Hambre. El presiente extrae un sobre marcado claramente con un 75, mete el dedo bajo la solapa, y saca un cuadradito de papel. Sin vacilación, lee: —En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio que la violencia y la muerte no reconocían límites de edad los tributos serán escogidos del total de la población de cada distrito.

El silencio que sigue a continuación es desolador. La gente del Capitolio, indiferente al significado de tal anuncio, es la primera en reaccionar con aplausos y curiosos asentimientos, como preguntándose cuán interesante va a ser esta versión de los Juegos. A mi alrededor, en cambio, los aplausos están llenos de terror. Sin límite de edad significa que niños menores de doce pueden entrar en los juegos, o niños con múltiples teserae que acababan de librarse de las cosechas por tener más de 18 años.

Mi cabeza gira hacia Gale, quien le frunce el ceño a su plato vacío. Parte de mí se pregunta si puede estar arreglado. Si el presidente Snow encontró necesario matar a Gale, ya no en un anónimo accidente de mina, sino delante de miles de cámaras, conmigo como su mentora, completamente incapaz de evitar su muerte.

A mi lado Peeta suspira, mirando a su familia. Sus dos hermanos estaban libres de la cosecha, pero al igual que Gale, han vuelto a correr peligro. Igual que nuestros padres. Puede ser cualquiera. Nadie está a salvo. Ese es el mensaje que Snow me quiere mandar. Fuerte y claro.

La fiesta continúa después del anuncio, aunque con notoria menos participación de nuestra comitiva. Effie insiste en que debemos ir a bailar, así que Peeta y yo volvemos a salir a la pista de baile. A penas llevamos una canción, cuando el olor a rosas y sangre invade mi nariz. Veo puro terror en los ojos de Peeta al ver que el presidente Snow le pide un baile conmigo. Contra todo instinto en mi cuerpo, dejo los brazos de Peeta y tomo la mano de Snow.

—Señora Mellark—me dice arrastrando el nombre entre sus labios rojos y anormalmente gruesos. —Sólo quería darle mis felicitaciones antes de despedirme.

Yo asiento, intentando mantener mi sonrisa pese al hedor a rosas y sangre que expelen de él. —Gracias, Señor Presidente. Pero es gracias a Usted que la boda fue posible—le contesto con falsa dulzura.

—No, no—continúa sin dejar de mostrarme sus dientes blancos en esa mueca que imita una sonrisa. —Me refiero al bebé.

* * *

_Ok, estoy nerviosa con lo del Vasallaje. ¿Les gustó la idea? Originalmente eran sólo los que se habían salvado ya de la cosecha, pero a última hora cambié de opinión. Y otra cosa, ¿qué opinan de los Mellark? ¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!_


	8. VII - Y nunca más estaremos solos

_Nota de autor: __ADVERTENCIA – Contenido sexual explícito a partir de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, me alegro que les gustara la idea del vasallaje y perdón que no he podido contestarles a cada uno. Nuevamente hay partes textuales de En Llamas, que no podía no ponerlas, porque está una de mis partes favoritas incluida. El título proviene de la canción Instant Crush de Daft Punk & Julian Casablanca. Un beso!_

* * *

**Capítulo VII  
****Y nunca más estaremos solos**

_Tres días después de la Boda de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12  
__Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 4_

No volvemos al distrito 12 inmediatamente. En lugar de volver a casa, debemos separarnos de nuestras familias por algo que en el Capitolio llaman Luna de Miel. Así que terminamos en el distrito 4, a quince minutos de la playa, en una casa de la Aldea de Vencedores, completamente solos.

En gran parte es incómodo porque, pese a que nos separamos de nuestras familias y amigos al día siguiente de la boda, no podemos escapar de ese sentimiento que todo el mundo nos observa. Desde la estación de trenes en el Capitolio hasta la Aldea de Vencedores de este distrito. El distrito 4 forma profesionales y, a diferencia del 12, tiene gran parte de sus casas ocupadas con antiguos vencedores, de todas las edades y tamaños.

Pero lo mejor de todo es la playa. El mar está siempre presente en este lugar, aún cuando no lo ves. Está en el aire, en las paredes, en el aroma de la ropa. El sonido del romper del las olas, estridente y suave a la vez, nos relaja a Peeta y a mí, y más de una vez hacemos picnics en las tardes y terminamos durmiendo siestas abrazados en una manta sobre la arena.

Además del mar, la arena es mi segunda cosa favorita del distrito 4. Es suave y maleable, especialmente si está mojada. Peeta se entretiene construyendo casas, castillos, murallas a mi alrededor para evitar que el agua me moje cuando sube la marea. Pero el mar siempre bota sus murallas y construcciones y termina lamiendo nuestros pies con su agua salada.

De a poco vamos formando una pequeña rutina. Nos seguimos levantando un poco después del alba, a pesar que no hay bosques a dónde pueda ir a cazar. Peeta me prepara el desayuno en pijama y nos llevamos la comida, que siempre incluye panes de queso, a la cama. Después de ducharnos y vestirnos, leemos algunos de los libros que hay en el estudio de la casa, idéntico al de nuestras casas en el distrito 12. El almuerzo lo preparamos juntos y lo comemos en silencio. Cuando la tarde cae, huimos a la playa, intentando evitar a los habitantes del distrito, donde permanecemos hasta que anochece.

En las noches seguimos la misma rutina que iniciamos en la Gira de la Victoria, con turnos para ducharnos y luego dormir abrazados. No pasa nada más que eso. Pero no tenemos pesadillas y despertar al lado de Peeta, envuelta en su calor y aroma, con el sonido del mar y las gaviotas de fondo, me hace sentir segura, como nunca me había sentido desde la muerte de mi padre.

No conversamos mucho de nada en particular, sólo sobre el tiempo, la belleza del lugar y otras cosas sin importancia. La noche de nuestra boda, en cuanto Effie nos dejó ir a nuestra habitación, al momento que tuve a Peeta a solas le conté de mi conversación con el presidente Snow. Peeta me calmó diciendo que ya estamos casados, que un hijo ahora será visto con buenos ojos y que saldremos adelante. No sé realmente si es así, pero quiero creerle así que eso intento.

Lo más extraño de estar casados es que realmente nada ha cambiado. Sé que en cuanto volvamos a casa no volveré a mi casa con mi madre y mi hermana, sino que me mudaré a la casa de Peeta, que deberemos empezar a preparar la habitación del bebé y que para cuando nos toque volver al Capitolio para el Vasallaje, todos se enterarán de mi embarazo. Pero por ahora todo sigue igual, como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón de pausa para que nos fuéramos de vacaciones.

Decido que quiero disfrutarlo.

Pero mis pesadillas vuelven una noche. Hay una cuna en una de la habitaciones de la casa y un bebé llora en ella inconsolablemente. No puedo llegar a él para ver que le sucede. Y entonces la veo, una enorme serpiente, del tamaño de una persona adulta, rondando la cuna, esperando. Intento moverme, pero no tengo control de mi cuerpo, completamente paralizado. El terror me invade al ver cómo la serpiente se levanta y observa el interior de la cuna con sus ojos afilados.

Peeta me mece en su regazo intentando calmar el llanto, que no viene de ningún bebé sino de mí. Siento sus labios besar mi sien mientras me susurra palabras para reconfortarme. En cuanto la parálisis de mis miembros cede y recupero el movimiento de mis brazos, lo envuelto en un abrazo. Me siento tan agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado. Mi compañero de distrito, mi esposo. El concepto me es aún extraño, pero creo que de todas las opciones que habían, la que lo incluye a él es la mejor.

Sin pensar, me inclino y lo beso en los labios. Un beso suave y rápido, cómodo. Peeta abre mucho sus ojos en sorpresa por un momento, pero luego actúa como si nada, como si besarnos es mitad de la noche fuera rutina para nosotros. Sin decir más, me vuelvo a recostar. Peeta se acomoda a mi lado y ambos pretendemos dormir.

—·—

_Dos semanas después de la Boda de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12  
Aldea de los Vencedores, Distrito 12_

—¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la ceremonia del pan tostado?

Estamos en la casa de Peeta, ahora nuestra casa, donde decidimos que viviríamos juntos. Yo sigo siendo dueña de mi casa, por lo que mi madre y Prim no necesitan volver a la Veta o mudarse con nosotros. Es probablemente lo mejor, ya que tenemos un hijo en camino. Pero aunque estamos aquí, aún todo me parece irreal. Las bodas en el distrito son completamente distintas a la que tuvimos en el Capitolio, mucho más sencillas. En vez de un pomposo vestido con perlas y un esmoquin con guantes blancos, la novia alquila un vestido blanco simple que ya se ha usado cientos de veces y el hombre se pone algo limpio que no sea un mono de minero. En el Edificio de Justicia la ceremonia es mucho más corta, con la firma de los formularios y asignación de una casa a la nueva pareja. La familia y los amigos se reúnen para comer un trozo de tarta si pueden permitírselo. Aunque no haya comida siempre cantamos un canción tradicional cuando la nueva pareja cruza el umbral de su hogar, y tenemos una ceremonia cuando encienden por primera vez la chimenea, tuestan pan y lo comparten.

—No lo sé—me responde Peeta, colocando una bandeja llena de panes listo para ser horneados. —¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? Todavía puedes retractarte—yo frunzo el ceño. —Está bien, está bien. Sólo decía—se ríe, pero claramente incómodo. —¿Quieres que invitemos a nuestras familias o lo hagamos a solas?

Aunque la idea de poder evitar tener que volver a ver a la madre de Peeta tan pronto me parece tentadora, sé que para ambos la tradición no será lo mismo sin la presencia de nuestros seres queridos.

—Creo que deberíamos invitarlos… A tus amigos también, si quieres—le digo. Peeta asiente, pensativo.

—Entonces probablemente deberíamos esperar al domingo, para que todos puedan venir—agrega después de un rato. No dice su nombre pero sé que se refiere a Gale. Lo cierto es que creo preferiría ofrecerse de voluntario para los Juegos del Hambre antes que asistir a nuestras ceremonia del pan tostado. Yo, por mi parte, tampoco sé si su presencia me haga sentir algo más que culpa.

—No creo que sea necesario… Sólo considera lo que más le acomode a tu familia—le respondo después de un rato. Peeta sacude su cabeza en irritación.

—Sólo invítalo, ¿sí? Él verá si viene o no.

Después de un momento de duda, asiento.

Peeta me sonríe y luego levanta sobre sus hombros la enorme caja llena de chucherías que acabamos de colocar en ella para llevarlas al sótano. Yo, por mi parte, continúo llenando una segunda caja con cuadros y libros, decoraciones varias y estándares de todas las casas de la Aldea de vencedores. Las paredes de esta habitación ya están casi vacías y listas para volver a ser pintadas.

Cuando termino de arreglar la segunda caja me siento en la pequeña cama en el medio de la habitación y me pregunto si alguien alguna vez se había sentado aquí antes. Esta pieza es la pieza de Prim en la que era antes mi casa, pero en la casa de Peeta sólo una de las habitaciones ha sido ocupada. Dos si se cuenta la habitación donde pinta. Al igual que en esa habitación, vamos a quitar esta cama y la mayoría de los muebles y reemplazarlos con muebles para el bebé. Pero primero Peeta quiere repintarla y hacerle un mural. No me ha contado detalles sobre de qué se tratará el mural, pero considerando lo talentoso que es, de seguro será una obra de arte.

Peeta vuelve entonces y me sonríe levemente antes de llevarse la segunda caja. Yo me levanto y quito el cobertor y las sábanas, que serán colocadas en otra de las piezas vacías de la casa. Cuando regresamos desde el distrito 4, Peeta me ofreció tener una habitación propia, pero yo deseché la idea de inmediato. Sé que de todas formas terminaremos durmiendo en la habitación del otro, buscando alivio de la pesadillas. Tener habitaciones separadas no tiene sentido.

Termino de ordenar la ropa y me topo con Peeta en el pasillo. —¿Qué dices si lo dejamos hasta aquí y vamos a preparar la cena? —le propongo. Peeta se pasa el brazo por la frente, limpiándose el sudor del ceño y me sonríe.

—Probablemente es lo mejor. Pero, creo que mejor me doy una ducha primero—se ríe. Yo asiento y bajo rápidamente a la cocina. Me sorprendo deseando que el día acabe pronto, que llegue rápido la noche y pueda tener nuevamente una excusa para envolverme en sus brazos. Mi madre dice que un poco de sentimentalismo es normal durante el embarazo. Yo suspiro mientras pico las verduras. Espero que sólo sea eso.

—·—

Decidimos realizar la ceremonia el sábado. Claramente, por habernos casado en el Capitolio y ya estar viviendo juntos, no podemos seguir la tradición a cabalidad, pero en su lugar hacemos una pequeña fiesta con bastante comida y todo tipo de pasteles. Tanto Peeta como yo consideramos que es la excusa perfecta para llenar los estómagos de nuestros familiares y amigos que en otras situaciones no aceptan cosas de nosotros.

Peeta no sólo hornea al menos 3 tortas, bandejas completas de pasteles y galletas, sino que además contrata a su familia con la excusa de no tener suficiente espacio en el horno de la casa. Pero, tanto él como yo sabemos que es más un intento de aprovechar la instancia para poder darles algo de dinero que verdadera necesidad de tener tanta comida.

Por mi parte, yo cocino estofados y guisos. La carne es comprada en la carnicería, pues por más que quisiera ir al bosque y cazar un pavo para la ocasión, todavía sigo presentando náuseas y vómitos sin mucho aviso. Una vez que todo está listo, colocamos los platos en el comedor, cuyas sillas han sido escondidas en el piso de arriba, y en el estudio, que hemos reacomodado para poder invitar más gente.

Es casi extraño que estemos esperando a tanta gente, pero Peeta invitó a casi todos nuestros ex compañeros de colegio y yo a la mayoría de mis conocidos de la Veta y el Quemador, además de nuestras familias. Cuando llega el momento el primero en llegar es el hermano de Peeta, Rye, con una enorme caja llena de pasteles, que debemos colocar en las mesitas de la sala de estar pues no hay más espacio.

—¡Vaya que se lucieron con la comida!—se ríe. —¿Cuánta gente esperan para hoy?

—Unas cincuenta personas, más o menos—le responde Peeta. Rye silva en aprobación.

—¿Y Katniss? ¿Invitaste a tu amiga Madge?—me pregunta, con esa sonrisa llena de picardía que he empezado a reconocer como suya.

Antes que pueda responder, Peeta le da un golpe en el brazo. —No la acoses de nuevo—le advierte. Rye se ríe y rápidamente lo atrapa con sus brazos en una llave, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza. —Todavía te gano—se burla y me guiña un ojo. Yo sacudo mi cabeza y voy a abrirle la puerta a mi madre y Prim, seguidas por la mayoría de los Hawthorne.

Hazelle me abraza a modo de saludo y después de elogiar mi vestido, agrega: —Gale te manda sus mejores deseos, pero no pudo asistir por estar demasiado cansado.

Yo asiento pese a saber que está mintiendo, que Gale probablemente no hizo ningún comentario respecto de hoy, ni le dio excusa alguna para no asistir. Gale es mi amigo, o al menos solía serlo, y el cansancio nunca lo detuvo para verme antes. Pero al buscar en mi interior cómo me siento sobre su ausencia, sólo encuentro alivio.

Casi una hora después la casa hierve de gente. Yo permanezco al lado de Peeta, apoyándome en él para llevar las conversaciones y finjo estar interesada en los comentarios de gente de la que no sé casi nada, pese a haber asistido al colegio con ellos por más de diez años.

Intento enfocarme en las palabras que con entusiasmo nos dice Delly Cartwright, una regordeta rubia ojos azules, que según he logrado captar de pedazos de sus historias, fue muy cercana a Peeta cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Sabías, Katniss, que yo solía decirle a todo el mundo que Peeta era mi hermano? —se ríe y yo niego con la cabeza, tratando de parecer interesada. —Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Su boda en el Capitolio fue hermosa, pero he de admitir que me gusta más ésta… y no porque a esta fui invitada.

—Lo siento, Delly, no tuvimos mucha influencia en la lista de invitados—se disculpa Peeta, haciendo reír a Delly aún más.

—Estoy bromeando, tranquilo—lo calma. —Es más que un honor que me invitaran hoy. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad—continúa y yo no puedo evitar mi cara de confusión. Nada de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora me parece material de cuento de hadas. —Ya saben, los trágicos amantes, contra toda la adversidad, por fin logran su final feliz.

Y luego me sonríe. Delly Cartwrtight debe ser la persona más ingenua del distrito si piensa realmente así. Pero algo en mí me hace apreciar el cómo es capaz de ver todo de una forma tan positiva.

Peeta toma mi mano y me hace un gesto mostrándome la chimenea, cómo preguntándome si es hora. Es curioso, como hasta en este momento pareciera pensar que me voy a echar para atrás. Pero extrañamente, no hay ningún rastro de duda en mí de que esto es lo correcto. No es lo que hubiera imaginado, o incluso deseado, hace un año, pero hoy es lo único que tiene sentido. No puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Haymitch en la Gira de la Victoria hace unos meses, que podría ser mucho peor que acabar con Peeta, mientras él me guía hacia la chimenea entre la masa de gente que en silencio se aparta de nuestro camino.

Y entonces lo veo. El pan que vamos a tostar en símbolo de nuestra unión en matrimonio, preparado por las hábiles manos de Peeta, envuelto en papel blanco. Es un pan con pasas y nueces, tal y como aquel que hace años me lanzara un día lluvioso, cuyo sustento salvó mi vida y me devolvió la esperanza, que me ayudó a descubrir cómo proveer a mi familia. Mis ojos se humedecen un momento, pero sacudo de mi cabeza esos recuerdos de días grises. No es el momento para pensar en ellos.

Aún así, aprieto la mano de Peeta en reconocimiento por recordar el pan. Es perfecto. El pan que nos unió hace más de cinco años, hoy nos vuelve a unir. Peeta se sienta frente a mí, junto a la chimenea, sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en mí, mientras toma en pan en sus manos y lo parte. Yo tomo uno de los pedazos que me ofrece y lo ensarto en la tenaza, movimiento que es imitado por Peeta. A nuestro alrededor, nuestros invitados comienzan a cantar la canción tradicional del matrimonio. Peeta y yo colocamos el pan sobre el fuego, dejándolo dorarse lo más parejo posible antes de retirarlo y entregarle la pieza al otro.

Cuando la textura gruesa y sustanciosa del pan entra en mi boca, escucho los aplausos de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Pero el sonido me es extrañamente lejano. De pronto, me sorprendo deseando no haber invitado a nadie. Hay tantos momentos de nuestras vidas que han sido, y seguirán siendo, públicos que desearía que este momento fuera sólo de Peeta y mío.

Pero luego el momento pasa, el pan es comido y volvemos a ser arrastrados por el movimiento constante de la fiesta. La música llena las habitaciones ahora y pese al poco espacio, algunas parejas se arman para bailar animadamente. La alegría que parece invadirlos a todos me sorprende. ¿Entienden acaso lo necesario que era nuestro matrimonio para la seguridad de todo el distrito, del país?

Y es más de la una de la mañana cuando lo último invitados se van, no siendo Haymitch el único alcoholizado. Mi madre y Prim me ayudaron a ordenar la mayoría de las cosas y a organizar las sobras de comida de forma que cada invitado se llevara algo para la casa. Así que ahora, que volvemos a ser sólo Peeta y yo, sólo quedan algunas cosas que ordenar.

Ambos nos saltamos la ducha, demasiado cansados para soportar un momento más de pie, y nos vamos a la cama. En mi interior me siento especialmente agradecida por la ausencia de maquillaje y brillos corporales de los que tuvimos que deshacernos la noche de nuestra boda en el Capitolio. Pero en cuanto, mi cabeza toca la almohada, es como si el sueño se evaporara de mi cuerpo. Me quedo muy quieta por lo que me parecen horas hasta que siento a Peeta suspirar, claramente igual de insomne que yo.

Me giro hacia él en la oscuridad y me acerco a su cuerpo, con la esperanza que su calor me permita relajarme y lograr un par de horas de sueño. La mano de Peeta comienza a acariciar mi cabello, apartándolo de mi rostro, mientras yo me acomodo sobre su pecho.

—¿No puedes dormir?—su voz se eleva en la oscuridad. Yo sacudo mi cabeza, aún apoyada en su pecho. —Cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir, mi padre a veces me preparaba una leche tibia y me daba un galleta—comenta. Yo sonrío. En mi mente, un pequeño Peeta, todo rizos dorados y ojos azules llenos de sueño se sienta en una amplia cocina donde el panadero le sirve un gran vaso de leche.

—Mi padre solía cantarme—le confieso. Es algo que nunca he compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Prim, quien era muy pequeña cuando nuestro padre murió para poder recordar esos detalles. Después de su muerte, cuando Prim tenía pesadillas era yo quien le cantaba, no mi padre.

—Me encantaría poder hacer eso, pero mi voz es terrible—se ríe Peeta. —¿Habrá algo con lo que pueda ayudarte a dormir?

Mi mente salta inmediatamente a ese par de noches en que imaginé sus manos en mi cuerpo como último recurso para poder descansar. Pero sé que Peeta no se refiere a eso. Él piensa en lo que hacía su padre, probablemente si lo dejara me haría un pastel completo si creyera que me ayudará a dormir.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir—evado su pregunta. Peeta se acomoda, moviéndome a mi en el camino, e inhala fuertemente con su nariz presionada en mi cabello.

—Pero tú eres la madre de mi bebé—me responde. —Tu descanso es infinitamente más importante que el mío.

Me río. Peeta aprieta su abrazo y siento la punta de su nariz frotarse contra mi sien, acariciándola.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa—repite. Casi puedo ver la sonrisa en su voz.

—Es bueno saberlo—sonrío intentando sonar seria, como si de verdad estuviera considerando pedirle algo extravagante.

—¿Entonces?—insiste él después de un rato de silencio. —¿Qué puedo hacer por mi esposa, futura madre de mis hijos?

Me siento volverme rígida en sus brazos y Peeta me suelta un poco, notando inmediatamente el cambio en mi desplante. —Hijo—se corrige. Pero el daño ya está hecho.

Nunca hemos hablado de esto. Pero él sabe lo que pienso. Y parte de mí esperaba que él compartiera mi opinión. Que supiera lo irresponsable que es traer niños a un mundo para exponerlos a la violencia de los Juegos del Hambre. Este bebé ya está aquí, gestándose dentro de mío, y ya no puedo evitarlo. Pero no planeo volver a cometer el mismo error. Tener más hijos está fuera de discusión. Y él debe saberlo.

—No quiero que tengamos más hijos—le digo, mi voz firme y dura. Lo siento asentir.

Después nos quedamos largo rato en silencio. Peeta me vuelve a envolver en sus brazos y me acerca hacia él.

—Yo nunca… Katniss, no quise decir nada con eso—me susurra después de un momento. —Yo jamás te hubiera pedido esto.

No lo dice, pero sé que lo sabe. El peligro que cualquier hijo nuestro correrá inevitablemente. Mi mente viaja al día cuando, hace ya casi dos meses, le di la noticia de mi embarazo. Cuan sincronizados estuvieron nuestros pensamientos entonces sobre lo necesario que era actuar para proteger a nuestro bebé. De pronto, me siento culpable de haber pensado que él sería tan egoísta de pedirme hijos en estas circunstancias, cuando siempre ha puesto los intereses de los demás por sobre los suyos.

Me siento un poco y lo observo. Sus ojos brillan bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, pero me esquivan, enfocándose en el cielo de la habitación en lugar de mi. Sus brazos están doblados bajo su cabeza, como si estuviéramos durmiendo de nuevo en la playa en vez de nuestra habitación. Su cabello está revuelto, aplastado en algunas partes. La palabra adorable viene a mi mente y casi quiero reírme de mi misma, pues Peeta es grande y fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo es completamente honesto en cuanto a sus vulnerabilidades, al menos conmigo. Mi chico del pan, tan bueno y generoso. Siento una pequeña puntada en mi abdomen y un calorcito en mi pecho que extrañamente me llenan de energía.

Sin decir palabra me coloco con mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sujetando mi cuerpo sobre él. Peeta se ve obligado a mirarme entonces. Su expresión es tan vulnerable. Siento que en cualquier momento va a volver a hablarme de todo lo que sacrificaría por mí, que nunca me pediría nada a cambio. Y no quiero oírlo. No quiero sentir de nuevo la culpa de saber cuánto mejor que yo es, cuánto no lo merezco.

Así que me inclino y lo beso con fuerza en los labios. Es mi petición silente. Y Peeta responde casi de inmediato, su brazos sujetándome de la cintura y luego volteándome para quedar él encima mío, sin separar sus labios de los míos. Vuelvo a sentir lo mismo, lo que sólo había sentido en una ocasión, en la cueva, el año pasado, cuando intentaba que Haymitch nos enviase comida. He besado a Peeta unas mil veces, tanto en los juegos como después, pero sólo hubo un beso que despertase un cosquilleo en mi interior, sólo un beso que me hiciera desear más. Sin embargo, la herida de mi cabeza empezó a sangrar y él me obligó a tumbarme.

Esta vez no hay nada que nos interrumpa, salvo nosotros mismos. La sensación de mi interior se hace más cálida, surge de mi pecho y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, por brazos y piernas hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos. En vez de satisfacerme, los besos tienen el efecto contrario, aumentan la necesidad. Creía que era una experta en hambre, pero se trata de un hambre completamente distinto.

Sus labios pronto se mueven hacia mi cuello, besando mi piel con fuerza y desesperación. Mis manos se enredan en su cabello, como intentando evitar que se detenga, manteniéndolo cerca, pese a que él no muestra ninguna intención de querer detenerse. Pero yo quiero que siga, quiero sus labios, sus manos y todo su cuerpo. Quiero volver a sentirlo…

Sin pensar empujo su cabeza hacia abajo, su rostro encontrándose de frente a mi pecho. No necesito decirle más para que su boca y sus manos asalten la piel de mi pecho, haciendo a un lado la tela de mi camisón. La sensación es tan dulce y produce un largo gemido desde el fondo de mi garganta que hace que Peeta levante su cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando lo miro, sus ojos fijos en los míos, con su lengua jugueteando con mi pezón, una corriente de placer se dispara hacia mi entrepierna y puedo sentir cómo se empieza a acumular humedad en mi ropa interior. No hay más sonido en la habitación que el de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y el movimiento de su boca, lamiendo, besando, succionando.

Y sé que quiero más.

Cuando el deseo de sentirlo se hace insoportable, tomo una de sus manos de mi pecho y la llevo a mi entrepierna. Puedo sentir su sonrisa en mi piel, pero sus dedos permanecen quietos en donde los dejé.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo—me confiesa. —¿Muéstrame?

Yo asiento, impaciente, y guío sus dedos hacia aquel punto donde la necesidad de fricción se concentra. Al momento que sus dedos la rozan, la necesidad se apaga y se vuelve más fuerte simultáneamente. Mi cuerpo tiembla, sacudido por espasmos provocados por el movimiento de su mano.

—¿Puedo?—me pregunta, bajando lentamente mi ropa interior por mis piernas. Yo no respondo, pero no lo detengo tampoco y en cuanto la prenda llega a mis pies, la saco rápidamente del camino. Peeta sonríe de una forma nueva, ningún trazo de inocencia en su rostro, sólo deseo y felicidad. Decido que es mi sonrisa favorita y que es sólo para mí.

Su mano vuelve a mi entrepierna, ahora sin la restricción de mi ropa interior, y se hunde entre los pliegues de mi piel donde la humedad se junta. El sonido gutural de placer que sale de su boca casi no parece humano. Yo hundo mi rostro en la almohada. Se siente diez veces mejor sin la ropa.

Sus dedos se mueven frenéticamente en el punto preciso y, tras lo que en mi mente fueron años y un segundo a la vez, una explosión se enciende desde donde me toca hasta recorrer mi cuerpo por completo, mi mente apagándose por completo y un grito inhumano escapando de mi boca.

Cuando regreso en mí, mis ojos a penas capaces de mantenerse abiertos, logro ver a Peeta observándome con una expresión seria y mordiéndose el labio. Quiero decirle algo, pero aún no soy capaz de formar pensamientos concretos, así que solo le sonrío. Peeta me sonríe de vuelta y me besa en la frente.

—Vuelvo en un momento—me dice. Su sonrisa es cegadora, pero desaparece de mi vista en cuanto él huye al baño. Me quedo largo rato en la cama, mi ropa desperdigada entre las sábanas, sin moverme. Sin saber que hacer.

Después de un par de minutos, Peeta regresa y se vuelve a acostar a mi lado como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera ocurrido. Me acomoda en sus brazos como siempre, sin mencionar que no he vuelto a colocarme mi camisón ni mi ropa interior.

Y al día siguiente, cuando me despierto, me siento más descansada y tranquila que nunca.

* * *

El próximo capítulo será en el Capitolio, pues haremos un salto en el tiempo hasta el vasallaje. Quedan dos capítulos más para terminar la primera parte de la historia. Hasta el próximo miércoles!


	9. VIII - Todo el mundo necesita a alguien

_Nota de autor: __Y volvemos al Capitolio. No me odien mucho por quienes van a los juegos, ¿si? Y sorry por la hora. El título viene de la canción November Rain de los Guns 'n Roses. Un beso!_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII  
****Todo el mundo necesita a alguien**

_Día de la Cosecha del Tercer Vasallaje  
Tren, Camino al Capitolio_

El sonido de las ruedas sobre las vías me intenta arrastrar al sueño sin mucho éxito. Me vuelvo a acomodar en mi posición entre el pecho de Peeta y los almohadones, pero no logro encontrar una que me permita dormir. Aunque realmente no es esta cama, por extraña que sea, el motivo por el que debo dormir. No, el motivo es este mismo tren, viajando rápidamente para llevarme de vuelta al Capitolio, a mí, a Peeta, a Haymitch y a un par de desafortunados. El motivo es el par de personas que estamos escoltando para que participen en los 76º Juegos del Hambre.

Me enderezo y Peeta me suelta, rodando hacia el otro lado de la cama, aún dormido. Intento no pensar en ellos, pero mi mente me traiciona y me lleva hacia allá de todas formas. Cierro los ojos y puedo ver a Effie, con su peluca dorada, sacando el papel con el nombre de la chica: —Delilah Cartwright—dijo casi con un suspiro de alivio. No era nadie quien conociera, que hubiera asistido a la boda del Capitolio. Su alivio era entendible. Y el mío. No era Prim, no era mi madre, no era yo.

También era entendible la cara de horror de Peeta.

Pero cuando el nombre del tributo masculino no fue el de Gale o sus hermanos, igual respiramos más tranquilos. Pese a que la familia del minero de la Veta, un par de años mayor que Gale, lloraba en el público. Una niña de unos 6 años, con ojos grises de la Veta y piel olivácea como la mía me miró a los ojos, como preguntándome en silencio: _"¿Volveré a ver a mi padre?"._

Peeta se estira a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Pesadilla?—murmura, pero la duda es obvia en su voz. Sabe que si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, mis gritos lo hubieran despertado.

—Tendría que poder dormir para eso—replico. Peeta se gira hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos. Sus labios rozan la piel de mi sien. Incluso en estos momentos me sorprendo anhelando su contacto. Pero ninguno de los dos se mueve para hacer algo más. Es un acuerdo silente entre ambos. No en el Capitolio. Y aunque aún no estamos allá, el tren es parte del Capitolio. Así que sólo disfrutamos del calor del otro.

En algún momento logro dormir, sólo para sentir que despierto inmediatamente. Pero ya es de mañana. Peeta me besa en la mejilla y me cuenta que Effie nos vino a despertar. Es hora de ir a desayunar y planear las estrategias de nuestro tributos. Nuestros tributos. Los dos sabemos que están sentenciados a muerte. ¿Lo sabrán ellos también? ¿O albergan una ingenua esperanza que por haber salido vencedores el año anterior podremos evitar lo inevitable?

Me levanto, completamente consciente de lo pesados que se sienten mis músculos, como si quisieran mantenerme en la cama, como si supieran que no importa lo que Peeta y yo hagamos porque Snow no va a permitir un vencedor del distrito 12 por un buen tiempo.

Llegamos al vagón-comedor tomados de la mano e inmediatamente siento las miradas de todos sobre mí. Sobre mi abdomen para ser más específica. La noticia de mi barriga de embarazo ya fue noticia en todo Panem, cuando mostraron las imágenes de la cosecha en nuestro distrito. Casi no mencionaron a nuestros tributos, demasiado ocupados con la emoción de el embarazo de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

Esto por supuesto no es algo bueno para ninguno de los dos. Se supone que debemos ayudarlos a intentar sobrevivir, no quitarles la atención que tanto necesitan para ganar patrocinadores. Peeta piensa que de todas formas los beneficiaremos con nuestro exposición mediática, pues nos será fácil conseguir apoyo de la gente del Capitolio incluso si no logramos que sean tan populares.

Lo cierto es que en la repetición los anunciadores parecían ansiosos por revisar las imágenes de la cosecha de nuestro distrito, algo inusitado hasta ahora. Paso nota mental de los tributos a los que se enfrentarán Delly y el minero, nuevamente agradecida que el más joven tiene ya 14 años. No quiero ni pensar que hubiera sucedido de hubieran puesto en los Juegos a un niño de menos de 12, quizás hasta un bebé. Como siempre, en los distritos 1, 2 y 4 los voluntarios reemplazaron a aquellos seleccionados por el azar. Nuevamente, no hubieron más voluntarios en los demás distritos.

Me siento entre Peeta y Haymitch e intento concentrarme en la comida, alegrándome que por fin las náuseas y el reflujo han retrocedido lo suficiente para volver a alimentarme normalmente. Por otro lado, me ha aumentado mucho el apetito y quiero comer dulces a todas horas. Peeta dice que estoy recuperando el peso perdido y no pierde ocasión para hornearme todo tipo de delicias.

—¿Y cuál es la estrategia?—una voz grave interrumpe el silencio. Mis ojos se encuentran con otros grises iguales a los míos, llenos de resolución y esperanza. Siento una puntada en el pecho.

—Depende de cuáles son sus habilidades… y debilidades—contesta Haymitch, desviando la atención hacia él. Peeta y yo somos novatos en ser mentores, por lo que Haymitch persiste como el mentor principal. —¿En qué trabajas en las minas?

—Uso la pica para sacar carbón directamente de las piedras—responde él. Me vuelve a mirar, como esperando algo de mí. Pero no sé que hacer, ni qué decirle, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, por lo que bajo la vista a mi plato.

—Eso es bueno—responde Peeta, a mi derecha—. Eres fuerte y sabes usar un arma. Es una ventaja. Y más de lo que la mayoría de nuestros tributos tienen.

Sus ojos miran con horror a Delly, quien también finge estar fascinada con su comida. El comentario de Peeta, sin embargo, pesa de todas formas en el aire. No es necesario que diga más tampoco. Delly no trabajaba en las minas, probablemente nunca ha visto un arma en vivo y en directo, no tiene ningún tipo de entrenamiento fuera del que se le dio en su hogar haciendo zapatos. Pero hacer zapatos es una habilidad poco útil para los Juegos del Hambre.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, cariño?—pregunta Haymitch, como si fuera posible no notar cuánto Delly quisiera evitar esa pregunta.

Ella levanta su mirada, el azul especialmente brillante, como si hubieran lágrimas escondidas en las esquinas de sus ojos, y le sonríe.

—Yo ayudaba en la tienda de zapatos de mi familia. Sé tratar cuero y hacer cordones de zapatos—explica. El silencio que sigue es ensordecedor. —No soy… No tengo otras habilidades.

Haymitch asiente y continúa comiendo. Veo en el rostro de Delly la desesperanza. Para ella, Haymitch la acaba de descartar, y quizás hasta cierto punto tenga razón. Pero hay más de una forma de ganar los juegos y Haymitch lo sabe.

Dado que Haymitch es el único con experiencia, decidimos que él ayudará a ambos tributos, pero Peeta y yo nos dedicaremos sólo a uno. Nadie discute cuando Peeta refiere que quiere hacerse cargo de Delly y que yo debería hacerme cargo de Steel, el minero, pues tenemos más cosas en común. Tanto Delly como Steel parecen muy satisfechos con el arreglo.

Faltando ya pocas horas para llegar al Capitolio, Steel, Haymitch y yo nos sentamos en una cabina a discutir sobre cuál será nuestra estrategia. Haymitch habla primero, contándole a Steel cuál fue la estrategia que usó conmigo, manteniendo en secreto mis habilidades de los profesionales y sólo mostrándola en la sesión con los Vigilantes.

—Creo que para Steel no es necesario que ocultemos tanto sus habilidades—lo interrumpo. —A diferencia de mí, él es grande y fuerte, los profesionales no van a pensar que no es competencia, no importa cuánto ocultemos sus habilidades.

—¿Y qué piensas que deberíamos hacer entonces, preciosa? —me pregunta Haymitch, aunque sin rastros de burla en su voz.

—Estoy pensando en Tresh, en cómo por su tamaño y fuerza, los profesionales lo respetaban, incluso le propusieron formar una alianza…

—Yo no voy a aliarme con los profesionales—se apresura a asegurar Steel, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Haymitch. —No me importa si a Peeta Mellark le fue útil, yo no soy él. Yo soy de la Veta y no podría volver a casa con la vergüenza de haber hecho algo así…

—Pues que tal si nos enfocamos en simplemente tratar de traerte a casa—replica Haymitch. Steel se sonroja, pero no se apabulla por su comentario.

—Prefiero no volver si tendré que comprometer mis principios de esa forma—insiste, pero en sus ojos la ferocidad baja un poco cuando agrega: —Ustedes eran de la Veta también, ustedes saben cómo es…

Ninguno de los dos respondemos, pero Steel entiende que lo comprendemos. Haymitch, sorprendentemente, accede con mi plan de acción de que Steel muestre su fuerza y mantenga alejado a los demás.

—Pero debes confiar en nosotros—le advierte. —Cuando lleguemos conocerás a tu equipo de preparación y a tu estilista y no me interesa cuánto te desagraden, vas a hacer todo lo que te digan.

Steel asiente y Haymitch se da por satisfecho. Yo recuerdo cómo fue para mi el enfrentarme por primera vez con mi equipo de preparación y conocer a Cinna y me pregunto cómo irá a reaccionar Steel en esta situación.

Haymitch se levanta y sale de la habitación, pero antes que yo pueda hacer lo mismo, Steel me toma del brazo y me gira hacia él. Su rostro, habitualmente serio e implacable, bañado en desgarradora tristeza.

—Necesito volver a casa, Katniss—me dice y siento como si un cuchillo se hubiera alojado en mi pecho. —Mi familia me necesita. No puedo dejar que mis niñas mueran de hambre.

La esperanza en su rostro, como si de verdad creyera que yo puedo salvarlo, me duele. Porque realmente no puedo. Puedo darle consejos, enseñarle cosas prácticas de supervivencia, conseguirle patrocinadores, pero al final del día él sólo se enfrentará a la arena. Y siento que estos juegos serán particularmente brutales.

Llegamos al Capitolio con una gran muchedumbre esperándonos en la estación. Effie nos apura entre los vítores de la gente, quien nos pone más atención a Peeta y a mí que a Delly y a Steel, y nos lleva directamente al auto. Delly y Steel se separan luego de nosotros para ser preparados. Cinna y Portia nos entregan nuestros atuendos a Haymitch, Peeta y a mí y luego se van a conocerlos, dejándonos a nosotros esperando el desfile en el Círculo de la Ciudad.

Los carruajes de los primeros tributos entran en el Círculo de la Ciudad y veo que un par de estilistas de otros distritos han intentado robar la idea de Cinna y Portia de iluminar a sus tributos. Los trajes cubiertos con lucecitas eléctricas del Distrito 3, donde hacen aparatos electrónicos, al menos tienen sentido, pero ¿qué hacen los ganaderos del distrito 10, que van vestidos de vacas, con unos cinturones llameantes? ¿Asarse a la parrilla? Lamentable.

Pero en cuanto vemos el carruaje de Delly y Steel ingresar al círculo, toda la atención hacia ellos, completamente hipnóticos en trajes cambiantes como de brasas al carbón. Incluso los demás tributos los miran. Delly tiene su cabello rubio recogido con un intricado peinado que soporta una corona brillante igual que el traje. Tanto ella como Steel llevan maquillaje oscuro en el rostro, dándole apariencia de peligrosos.

El presidente Snow da un discurso, a modo de bienvenida al Tercer Vasallaje, seguido por el himno, y luego los carruajes dan la vuelta para volver al centro de entrenamiento. Haymitch nos hace una seña para que tomemos el ascensor y bajemos a encontrarnos con nuestros tributos. Una vez allá, Haymitch se separa para conversar con los mentores del Distrito 11. Lo veo asentir hacia nosotros y después lo siguen para saludarnos.

Conozco a Chaff de vista, pues llevo años viéndolo pasarse la botella con Haymitch en televisión. Tiene la piel oscura, mide un metro ochenta y uno de sus brazos acaba en un muñón porque perdió la mano en los juegos que ganó hace 30 años. Seguro que le ofrecieron un miembro artificial como a Peeta cuando le amputaron la parte inferior de la pierna, pero imagino que no lo quiso.

La mujer, Seeder, parece casi de la Veta, con su piel aceitunada y el cabello negro y liso surcado de mechas plateadas, salvo por los ojos, que son castaño dorado y delatan que no procede de nuestro distrito. Antes que podamos decir palabra, me abraza. Sé que debe ser por lo de Rue y Thresh. Antes de poder controlarme, susurro: —¿Las familias?

—Están vivas—responde ella en voz baja antes de soltarme. Luego se gira hacia Delly y Steel, quienes tienen caras de confusión y algo de miedo. —Lo hicieron excelente allá afuera, chicos. Se nos llegó a erizar la piel a mí y a Chaff.

Delly le sonríe, calmándose un poco con su amabilidad. Steel, por el contrario, frunce un poco el ceño, con clásica desconfianza de la Veta. No nos da tiempo a más antes que los ayudantes del Capitolio nos dirijan con insistencia a los ascensores.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso, Delly y Steel se ven notablemente sorprendidos con la elegancia del pent-house. Effie los envía rápidamente a cambiarse para que comamos algo antes de ir a descansar, pues mañana será un gran, gran día. Pero durante la cena, Delly intenta ayudar a los avoxes con los platos, ordenándolos, e incluso agradeciéndoles.

—Ese no es tu trabajo, Delilah—cacarea Effie, haciendo saltar a Delly, quien luego se excusa y se retira a su habitación. Peeta mira su puesto con rostro de pena.

Unos momentos después me retiro de la mesa. Paso frente al cuarto de Delly, pero no me detengo. Sé que Peeta le debe haber mostrado el techo y algo me dice que allí la encontraré.

Tal cual, la hallo sentada junto a la flores, observando hacia los carteles de neón que bañan la ciudad en luz refulgente. Espero ver su rostro con lágrimas, pero sus mejillas persisten secas. Me siento a su lado sin decir nada. Aún así, mi silencio parece hablarle pues me responde:

—Estoy bien, Katniss—la voz de Delly quebrada, tan distinta de su alegre timbre habitual. —Effie tiene razón. Sólo les iba a causar problemas, ¿no?

Yo asiento. —Son avoxes—le explico—. Delincuentes para el capitolio, condenados a perder la lengua. No pueden hablar y son prácticamente esclavos.

—Bueno—me dice ella—, supongo que hay cosas peores que ir a lo Juegos, ¿no?

El comentario me sorprende, pero lo comprendo. Después de todo, aunque ir a los Juegos es una sentencia a muerte en nuestro distrito, ¿no es peor perder tu libertad y estar siempre atrapado en las manos del Capitolio? ¿No es esa la única alternativa a morir en los Juegos? ¿Convertirse en un esclavo de los medios como vencedor?

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y luego Delly se despide para ir a dormir. Pasa largo rato antes que baje yo también y me una a Peeta en nuestra habitación. No hablamos, ni siquiera nos tocamos. Y las pesadillas vuelven con toda su fuerza.

Los días de entrenamiento pasan demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez. Delly y Steel siguen nuestros consejos de poner especial atención a la estaciones de supervivencia, pero Steel además muestra su fuerza a los demás tributos para ganarse su respeto. Haymitch me cuenta que los profesionales piden una alianza con él, por lo que le cuento a Steel que su despliegue fue exitoso.

Peeta y yo nos abocamos a ganar patrocinadores. Es más que nada conversar con la insípida gente del Capitolio sobre temas no relacionados a nuestros tributos. Quieren saber especialmente sobre el bebé, que tan felices están en casa, si hemos pensado nombres. Nosotros nos reímos y les seguimos el juego, mientras intentamos desviar la conversación hacia Delly y Steel, hablando de lo fuerte que son, pero sin mucho éxito.

Finalmente llega el día de las entrevistas con Caesar. Contrario al entrenamiento, aquchara sin importancia, nos muestran que los tributos empiezan a subir por sus plataformas y el conteo que iiempre í los roles se invierten, con Delly teniendo una entrevista brillante, pero Steel siendo algo cáustico y olvidable. Haymitch dice que no importa, que el puntaje de 9 que logró en su sesión con los Vigilantes es más que suficiente.

Esa noche, Peeta y Delly conversan largo rato en el techo. Steel, en cambio, sólo me dice buenas noches y se encierra en su habitación. Me quedo sola con Haymitch, quien decide que puede volver a emborracharse pues la mayoría del trabajo ya está hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, cuando nuestros tributos deben irse, Steel pide hablar conmigo unos momentos. Nos apartamos un poco de los demás, aunque es casi innecesario, pues todos tienen su atención dirigida a Delly, quien se despide de cada uno con genuino cariño. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, esperando que él hable.

—No me importa lo que diga Haymitch—me dice súbitamente. —No puedo dejar la Cornucopia con las manos vacías.

—Bien, cogerás un arma, tomarás lo más fácil y rápido que puedas de provisiones y te alejarás del baño de sangre, ¿de acuerdo?—le digo. Steel asiente, determinación ensombreciendo su rostro. Por encima de su hombro, Portia me sonríe tímidamente, como intentando recordarme sin palabras que es hora que me despida. Yo tomo la mano de Steel y la aprieto. Peeta tenía razón: Steel y yo venimos de mundos similares, ambos somos proveedores, orgullosos. No caemos sin luchar, pero eso no garantiza sobrevivir a los Juegos del Hambre. Especialmente en un año de Vasallaje.

Las palabras que salen de mi boca, son las que más ansiaba escuchar yo cuando estuve en su lugar: —No morirán de hambre. No quedarán solas si mueres. No lo permitiré—los ojos de Steel brillan por la emoción que contienen. Asiente levemente y luego me envuelve en sus brazos. —Gracias, Katniss—suspira.

Y luego se va, escoltado por Portia, a tomar el aerodeslizador que lo llevará a la arena.

La espera por el inicio de los juegos le rompería los nervios a cualquiera, por flemático que fuera. Y los comentarios y vaticinios de Caesar y Claudius Templestin no ayudan en lo más mínimo. Por fin, cerca de una hora de cháchara sin importancia, nos muestran que los tributos empiezan a subir por sus plataformas y el conteo inicia.

Cuando vemos la primera imagen de la arena siento como si mi corazón diera un vuelco. La Cornucopia se encuentra en una isla rodeada de agua similar a la del océano del distrito 4, los tributos de pie en pequeñas islas demasiado lejos de tierra firme para cualquiera que no sepa nadar. Hay 12 delgadas tiras de tierra que salen de la isla que contiene el cuerno dorado de la Cornucopia, equidistantes entre sí, pero ninguna lo suficientemente cerca de las plataformas de metal. Más allá del agua, una playa rodeada a su vez por una selva tropical.

Difícilmente Delly o Steel saben nadar. No existen en el distrito lagos, ríos u océanos que permitan desarrollar esta habilidad. Yo sólo se nadar gracias a mi padre, quien me enseñó en un lago que se encuentra en el bosque. No existen tampoco piscinas en el centro de entrenamiento, no había ninguna posibilidad de aprender. La ventaja para aquellos tributos que sí tuvieron oportunidad de desarrollar esta habilidad, como aquellos oriundos del 4, es obvia.

El pensamiento desalentador de que no permitirán que gane nadie del 12 vuelve a golpearme.

Lo bueno de este escenario, es que fuera de los tributos del distrito 4, la mayoría de los tributos se quedan largo rato en sus plataformas de metal, sin saber qué hacer. Son los tributos del 3 los que descubren que el cinturón que llevan es un flotador y logran huir a la playa, alejándose del baño de sangre. Steel, los ve y se lanza al agua, propulsándose con las piernas hacia la Cornucopia. Por milagro logra llegar antes que los distritos del 1 y el 2, y saca un hacha y dos cuchillos antes de dejar la isla hacia la playa, en otra dirección a la que tomaron los tributos del 3.

El tributo masculino del 4, un muchacho musculoso, lo ve alejarse e intenta tirarle una lanza, pero ésta sólo le roza el hombro superficialmente y luego está demasiado lejos para que lo alcance. Afortunadamente, otros tributos han llegado a la isla y él desiste rápidamente.

Delly, por su parte, evita por completo la Cornucopia y flota con dificultad hacia la playa. Nadie parece prestarle atención, lo que es bueno, pero tampoco tiene ningún tipo de arma o provisión que la ayude.

Las cámaras se enfocan en el baño de sangre, sin darle importancia a lo que los tributos que ya huyeron a la jungla estén haciendo. Lo considero positivo, pues significa que están a salvo.

Cuando el baño de sangre termina, suenan los cañones que indican la muerte de los 8 tributos que perdieron la vida en él. Caesar aprovecha de contarnos que la arena del Vasallaje es especial, que tiene zonas que se activan por hora, con distintos horrores mortales. Casi no ha terminado de explicar cuando, uno de los tributos del distrito 8 choca contra el borde la arena, saltando por lo aires. Su compañera de distrito lo mira sorprendida un momento y luego corre hacia él. El cañón suena y todos sabemos que ha muerto.

Claudius Templestin no alcanza a explicar mucho antes que una de las zonas con tributos recorriéndolas se activen y las cámaras se enfoquen en los tributos del distrito 5 huyendo de una bestia salvaje que en cuanto los atrapa los mutila y mata al instante.

Miro al suelo, intentando sacar de mi mente esa horrible imagen y repitiéndome que mis tributos están bien, que siguen fuera de cámara, que no están en las zonas activas ni cerca de otros tributos.

Casi he cantado victoria por el primer día, cuando una ola de agua gigantesca empuja a Delly, arrastrándola varios metros hasta golpearla contra un árbol. Observamos en silencio cómo las tenazas del aerodeslizador la recogen. Peeta se retira de la habitación después de eso.

Steel logra esconderse y evitar las zonas activas bastante bien. Pero aún no tiene agua ni comida. Empiezo a preguntarme si es que existe alguna fuente de agua que pueda encontrar, cuando Haymitch regresa del Centro de Control y nos informa que la ús de bloquear el ataque de su compañera de distrito y que existe alguna fuente de agua que pueda encontrar, cuando haymitch regnica forma de conseguir agua potable es a través de los árboles y que debemos enviarle una espita.

—Vamos, preciosa, ha conseguir patrocinadores—me dice.

El resto del día lo paso con Haymitch y Effie, cerrando trato tras trato con gente del Capitolio y juntando dinero para ayudar a Steel. Cuando llega la noche, Haymitch me lleva a la sala de controles, donde pagamos por la espita y un par de hogazas de pan que le llegarán a Steel en unas horas. Y tal cual, cuando volvemos al departamento, Steel recibe el paracaídas.

—Quisiera poder decirle sobre las zonas cambiantes—pienso en voz alta. Haymitch asiente: —Yo quisiera poder explicarle para qué es la espita—me responde.

Y es que Steel está mirando la espita como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en su vida. Pasa largo rato hasta que, de pronto, su rostro se ilumina y la reconoce. Con uno de sus cuchillos hace un agujero en el árbol e inserta la espita en su tronco. En cuanto el agua comienza a correr, deja escapar un grito de alegría y bebe toda el agua que puede. Es dolorosamente notorio lo calurosa que es esa jungla y que de habernos demorado más con la espita, Steel se hubiera deshidratado rápidamente.

Durante la noche, Peeta me abraza más fuerte de lo habitual, pero no dice nada respecto de la muerte de Delly. Al día siguiente, nos acompaña a Haymitch y a mí a conseguir patrocinadores para poder seguir enviándole comida a Steel. Pero cuando volvemos al pent-house, Effie tiene una expresión sombría.

En la televisión, Steel se enfrenta a los profesionales. Son cuatro de ellos contra él solo, por lo que pese a que logra matar a la chica del 2 con su hacha, está muerto antes que logremos llegar al sillón. El cañón que confirma su muerte resuena en mis oídos por largo rato, hasta que Peeta me lleva a la cama y me recuesta.

Al día siguiente estoy lista para irme, pero Haymitch nos informa que no podemos volver hasta que terminen los Juegos. Peeta desaparece gran parte del día, pese a que ya no tenemos tributos a los que conseguir patrocinadores. Yo paso las horas con Cinna, quien me trae música en aparatos tecnológicos con los que podemos esconder el sonido de los Juegos. —La música es buena para los bebés—me dice guiñándome un ojo y dándole palmaditas a mi abdomen.

En las noches, las pesadillas aumentan. La mayoría ya no son de los juegos, sino sobre mi bebé y su nombre escogido en la cosecha una y otra vez, condenado a muerte una y otra vez. Despierto gritando y bañada en sudor, pero la mitad de las veces estoy sola en mi cama. Peeta regresa muy tarde y hablamos muy poco. Todo lo que nos habíamos acercado en casa parece completamente perdido aquí.

Dos días después, cuando el chico del distrito 1 sale vencedor, después de bloquear el ataque de su compañera de distrito y estrangularla con sus propias manos, siento verdadero alivio. Por fin podremos volver a casa.

Pero mi alegría no dura mucho. No sólo debemos volver a casa, con las manos vacías y con dos ataúdes con los tributos que debíamos ayudar a sobrevivir. Debemos volver cada año para lo mismo. Pienso en Haymitch y en todos los años en que vivió esto, con una pareja de tributos muerta cada año hasta que llegamos nosotros.

¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir a esto Peeta y yo cada año?

* * *

_Nota de autor Nº 2__: Sé que los juegos no fueron muy detallados, pero creo que Katniss hubiera evitado lo más posible verlos o conocer a los demás tributos. ¿Qué les pareció? Hasta el próximo miércoles!_


	10. IX - Me preocupo especialmente de noche

_Nota de autor:__ No tengo excusas para mi infinito retraso con este capítulo. Me costó mucho escribirlo y, como la canción de donde viene el título (Overkill de Men at Work, una de mis canciones favoritas), creo fue más que nada el pensar excesivamente. Les advierto que hay contenido sexual en este capítulo (lo que contribuyó al retraso… pero espero que sirva como ofrenda para que me perdonen) así que leer con discreción._

* * *

**Capítulo IX  
****Me preocupo especialmente de noche.**

_Tres meses después Tercer Vasallaje  
__Aldea de Vencedores, Distrito 12_

El regreso a casa es casi tan doloroso como los días atrapados en el Capitolio esperando que los Juegos terminaran. Como mentores estamos obligados a asistir a los funerales de Delly y Steel. En muchas formas, es como revivir la Gira de la Victoria el vernos enfrentados a las familias de los tributos que no pudimos salvar, sintiendo en sus ojos que ellos, igual que yo, sienten que somos responsables de sus muertes.

Pero, a diferencia de la Gira de la Victoria, esta vez siento que debo enfrentarme a las familias sola. Peeta y Haymitch me flanquean, pero cada uno está ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Y, pese a que en momentos así suelo apoyarme en Peeta, me siento culpable de hacerlo cuando es él quien perdió a su amiga de la infancia. Esto es tanto o más duro para él que para mí, por lo que aprieto los dientes y me obligo a resistir.

Cuando, las ceremonias terminan comienzan los programas sobre el vencedor desde el Capitolio. Es curioso cuánto ha cambiado mi perspectiva de estos eventos ahora que los he vivido yo misma. Antes, al ver al chico del distrito 1 con su rostro altivo e impávido, habría interpretado su actitud como desidia por las muertes de los demás chicos. Ahora, soy capaz de ver a través de su farsa.

Intentamos seguir con nuestras vidas y enfocarnos en las rutinas que teníamos, además de algunas nuevas. Como parte de mi promesa a Steel, Peeta les lleva todas las semanas una canasta con pan y carne a su familia. Inicialmente, fuimos los dos, pero la visión de sus hijas con los rostros sucios de lágrimas y polvo de carbón me trajo demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y tuve que despedirme apresuradamente de la viuda. Peeta se ofreció a entregarles la comida él solo ese mismo día.

Intentando seguir el consejo de Cinna, invito a Madge dos veces por semana y ella gustosa toca el piano para mí y para el bebé. Peeta permanece en la cocina, preparándonos galletas y dulces, pero más de una vez lo sorprendo observándonos desde el umbral de la puerta con una expresión tranquila.

En las noches, Peeta me pide que le cante a bebé. Al principio me niego, excusándome con estar muy cansada, porque el cantar es algo que relaciono a recuerdos dolorosos: la infancia con mi padre, la muerte de Rue. Pero es el mismo Peeta, el que sin decirme nada, me convence de hacerlo. De a poco comienza a hablarle al bebé. Primero sólo buenas noches y buenos días, como una sonrisa tímida hacia mí. Luego, le empieza a contar sobre su día, qué pasteles me preparó, en qué está trabajando en su estudio, quién nos visitó ese día.

Una noche, después de darle las buenas noches, me da un beso junto al ombligo y luego se acomoda a mi lado sin decirme nada. Me acomodo en su pecho y mientras sus manos dibujan círculos en mi abdomen, comienzo a cantar la canción del Valle. Enfoco mi mirada en mi abdomen y la mano de Peeta en constante movimiento, en vez de mirarlo a él. Ésta es la canción de su recuerdo más antiguo de mí, una canción de cuna, perfecta para hacer dormir a un bebé. Esa noche, me duermo con los labios de Peeta presionados contra mi sien y sus brazos apretándome fuerte contra su pecho.

A medida que avanzan las semanas mi abdomen crece más hasta el punto que no puedo verme los pies. Levantarme me cuesta cada día más y constantemente debo excusarme al baño. Lo positivo es que las náuseas y vómitos desaparecen por completo. Mis pies se hinchan, pero Peeta me los masajea todas las noches antes de dormir. Lo cierto es que Peeta se desvive por mantenerme cómoda y contenta, lo que me hace sentir culpable pues hay tan poco que puedo hacer por él estos días y cada vez que lo menciono me sonríe y me repite que es todo por la madre de su futuro hijo.

Nuestra rutina nocturna es la que más variable se vuelve. Algunas noches son normales, sólo un beso de buenas noches y abrazarnos en la oscuridad, otras Peeta se dedica a hacerme reír mientras le cuenta historias locas a mi abdomen, otras se acomoda en mi pecho mientras yo le canto. Y luego están esas noches en que sus labios me buscan en la oscuridad y luego sus dedos arrancan gemidos desde mi garganta. Pero siempre que eso sucede, Peeta se excusa al baño por un par de minutos antes de que durmamos.

Más de una vez me pregunto qué es lo que hace a solas, o qué podría hacer yo por él, pero mi conocimiento sobre sexo es muy básico, lo que es especialmente irónico considerando que estamos esperando un bebé. Un día que Peeta deja la puerta entreabierta simplemente me levanto mientras él está en el baño y lo espío. He visto hombres desnudos antes, generalmente mineros heridos yaciendo en la mesa de la cocina atendidos por mi madre, pero no recuerdo que esa parte de su anatomía se viera de esa forma.

Me sonrojo y vuelvo lo más rápido y sigilosamente que puedo a la cama. Intento no pensar en lo que vi, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de placer en el rostro de Peeta, los ojos apretados y la boca abierta, ni los rítmicos movimientos de su mano a lo largo de su miembro. Cuando escucho la cañería, signo claro que Peeta volverá pronto a la cama, me acurruco sobre mi costado y finjo dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Madge viene a visitarnos me sorprendo incapaz de prestarle atención al mundo a mi alrededor, demasiado distraída con las imágenes de ayer. Peeta nos ofrece panes de queso como todos lo días, pero me apresuro a asegurarle que hay suficiente comida, que puede trabajar en sus cuadros mientras nosotras tocamos el piano. Peeta asiente, aunque visiblemente herido, y se retira sin cuestionarme.

Madge en cambio nota mi trepidación y en cuanto Peeta deja la habitación me pregunta que me sucede. Yo me cuestiono largo rato sobre si quiero o no hablar esto con Madge. No sé con quién más podría hablarlo. Claramente no con Peeta. Prim es demasiado joven y mi madre… bueno, eso sería francamente incómodo. Decido que, pese a que definitivamente preferiría no hablar esto con nadie, ella es mi mejor alternativa.

—Madge, ¿alguna vez has… ya sabes… con un chico?—le suelto de pronto.

Madge me mira sorprendida por un momento, pero se recupera rápido. Mira a su alrededor antes de negar con la cabeza.—Bueno, claramente tú sí—me sonríe, mirando mi abdomen protruyendo a través de mi sweater. Yo me sonrojo, de todas formas. —¿Por qué? ¿Problemas… de ese tipo?

Me cuestiono un momento antes de contestar. ¿Tenemos problemas de ese tipo? Peeta nunca me ha pedido nada y desde un principio fue enfático en que no esperaba nada de mí. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses nuestra relación ha evolucionado y es imposible negar que el aspecto físico forma parte de ella ahora. Aún así, siempre es Peeta quien me acaricia a mí y nunca lo contrario.

—No lo sé—le concedo al final. Madge me mira con curiosidad. —No sé mucho del tema como para saber… —intento explicarle. —Nosotros sólo… bueno, esa vez… —le digo señalando mi abdomen. Madge abre mucho los ojos por un momento y luego asiente.

—Bueno, yo tampoco sé mucho—murmura, sonrojándose. —¿Y el problema es que quieres que vuelva a suceder?

Lo cierto es que no sé si estoy lista para eso. Aunque la idea de volver a estar con Peeta de esa forma me hace sentir un calorcito en la parte baja de mi abdomen, también me asusta un poco. ¿Podría afectarle al bebé? ¿Apurará el parto? Son preguntas que probablemente mi madre podría responder, pero no tengo el coraje de preguntarlas.

—Nosotros… bueno, hacemos otras cosas—susurro, a lo que Madge asiente rápidamente. Siento el calor en mis mejillas de manera sofocante. No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto. —Pero en realidad sólo él… Yo no sé… cómo… ¿devolver el favor?

Los labios de Madge forman una "O" en un gesto de comprensión. —Bueno… ¿y si lo imitas en lo que hace? —medita en voz alta. —Me refiero en cómo llegan a eso… Después, quizás él pueda guiarte.

Madge se sonroja aún más al decir eso y yo asiento, esquivando su mirada. —Gracias, Madge—me apresuro a decir. —¿Tocamos el piano?—Madge asiente frenéticamente y sin decir más toca una melodía. Yo no menciono cuando se equivoca de notas.

Esa noche en la cena, Peeta y yo permanecemos en silencio. Sé que probablemente él está herido por mi comportamiento extraño de esta tarde, pero no sé cómo explicarme sin revelar el motivo de mi incomodidad. Supongo que podría culpar al embarazo, pero no me siento bien mintiéndole. Peeta no me pide explicaciones y yo, sin saber que decir, permanezco en silencio hasta que nos vamos a la cama.

—Qué quieres que sea?—me pregunta cuando sale del baño, listo para acostarse. Yo lo miro desde mi lugar en la cama, sin comprender a qué se refiere. —¿Niño o niña?—me aclara. Yo me encojo de hombros. Lo cierto es que no he pensado demasiado en eso. Si me lo empiezo a imaginar como un niño o niña, de pronto todo se vuelve demasiado real. De pronto, lo veo en la cosecha, su nombre siendo llamado por Effie hacia una muerte segura.

No, lo prefiero así, secreto y seguro del mundo, aunque también lo sea para nosotros dos.

—Yo creo que cualquier de los dos me gustaría—continúa él—pero parte de mí quiere una niña, ¿sabes? Para que tenga un vestido rojo y dos trenzas de cabello oscuro y cante como un ángel…

—¿Y algún niño con rizos rubios y ojos azules se enamore de ella?—lo interrumpo, recordando su historia de la primera vez que me vio.

—No, definitivamente eso no. Es mi pequeña, ningún mocoso me la va a robar—me asegura con tal determinación que no puedo evitar reírme. —¿Le harás dos trenzas si es una niña?

En mi mente, puedo ver a una pequeña niña rubia, con dos trenzas largas, como las que tenía Prim hasta hace poco, cuando decidió que ya estaba muy grande para llevar el cabello así. Definitivamente quiero que tenga trenzas si es una niña.

—También puedes hacérselas tú—le sonrío. Peeta niega con la cabeza: —No sé cómo hacer una trenza—me confiesa. —Pues es muy simple, yo te enseño—me siento en la cama y me desarmo la trenza que me había hecho para dormir. Luego le explico el proceso de separar tres mechones de cabello de similar tamaño e irlos entrelazando sin mezclarlos entre sí. Se lo muestro una vez y luego lo dejo hacerme una trenza él. Al principio parece costarle bastante y constantemente deja caer los mechones, teniendo que volver a empezar. Cuando finalmente logra hacer una decide que debe empezar de nuevo pues le quedó chueca.

Sus dedos peinan mi cabello, acariciando el cuero cabelludo y mi nuca a su paso y provocándome una sensación de cosquilleo que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Luego, sin previo aviso, sus labios están en mi cuello arrancando de mi garganta un gemido de placer profundo y animal. Una pequeña parte de mi se avergüenza, pero el deseo de que siga haciéndome sentir más bien y al mismo tiempo que avance hacia abajo es más fuerte.

Me giro hacia él y lo beso en los labios con urgencia. Peeta suelta una especie de gruñido de aprobación a la vez que me siento en su regazo. Es la primera vez que nos besamos así en estas circunstancias, las luces encendidas, la cama aún sin abrirse. Nunca hemos estado tan expuestos a la mirada del otro, casi siempre actuando en secreto, como evitando así tener que reconocer lo mucho que nuestra relación ha estado cambiando.

Recuerdo lo que conversé con Madge y dejo que mis dedos recorran su pecho hasta encontrarme con el ruedo de su camisa, levantándola en una silente e inequívoca petición. Peeta rompe el beso para cumplir mi deseo y se quita la camisa, pero luego es él quien tira del borde de mi camisón, quien luego cubre con sus manos mis pechos y quien besa la piel de mi torso frenéticamente.

Pero por bien que se sienta, no debo dejarlo distraerme como siempre hace con sus deliciosas caricias. Aparto su boca de la zona de mi clavícula y la traigo a mis labios nuevamente. Mis manos vuelven a viajar por los planos de su pecho, esta vez sin la interferencia de la tela, hasta encontrarse con el borde de sus shorts. Puedo sentir dentro de mi boca su gemido de sorpresa cuando se hunden bajo éste y buscan en su interior.

—Katniss—gime de una forma que no busca respuesta.

Puedo sentirlo palpitar en mi mano, aunque siga oculto por su ropa. Algo húmedo roza el dorso de mi mano y Peeta vuelve a gemir. Me intento enfocar en su cara, para leer en su expresión si lo que hago está bien o no, pero entonces siento su mano tomar la mía y guiarme, subiendo y bajando por su longitud en el mismo movimiento que lo vi hacer la noche anterior.

Me estoy habituando al ritmo cuando sus caderas se levantan de la cama y tiemblan en un espasmo que es acompañado por un gemido mayor que los otros. De pronto en mi mano puedo sentir más de aquella humedad. La escena sólo aumenta el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, pero lo ignoro. Hoy todo es sobre él.

Peeta sonríe con los ojos desorbitados un momento, pero vuelve en sí rápidamente y pronto su expresión cambia de satisfacción a pánico. —¡Oh, Dios! ¡Katniss, lo siento mucho!—me dice, sacando mi mano de sus calzoncillos y mirando con cierta repulsión el líquido blanquecino y traslúcido que la cubre. —¡Uh, he hecho un desastre! Espera un momento, lo limpiaré.

Y luego desaparece al baño, donde lo escucho echar a correr el agua. Yo muevo la sustancia misteriosa en mis manos, pero antes que pueda hacer más, regresa Peeta con una de las toallas mojada con agua tibia y me limpia. Puedo ver en su rostro vergüenza. Y sé que se arrepiente de haberme dejado tocarlo en vez de concentrarse en mí como siempre hace. No creo que siquiera se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que yo disfruté también.

—Eso fue… —intento buscar una palabra adecuada para describirlo, pero me es difícil. ¿Excitante? ¿Curioso? Me sonrojo sólo pensando en los términos. —Me… me gustó—finalmente le suelto. Peeta me mira perplejo un instante y luego asiente.

—¿Puedo…? ¿Es mi turno ahora? —me dice, su sonrisa maliciosa volviendo de pronto. Su mirada recorre mis piernas, subiendo al punto donde se juntan, y puedo sentir cómo se acumula la humedad ante la sola perspectiva de que sus manos me toquen de nuevo. Y aunque, se me pasa por la mente negarme, cuando sus labios tocan los míos, la idea se vuelve absurda y la descarto rápidamente.

—·—

Durante mis últimas semanas de embarazo, siento un poco de dolor esporádico en mi abdomen bajo. Se llaman contracciones, según me explica mi madre, pero no significan que esté por parir el bebé. Esas contracciones serán distintas, más dolorosas y seguidas entre sí. Eso es lo que me repito cada vez que las siento y debo agarrarme de alguna silla para mantenerme de pie.

Cuando Peeta las nota corre inmediatamente a mi lado y me obliga a sentarme. A partir de ese momento, todo se vuelve mimos con él. Peeta se vuelve especialmente afectivo al verme con dolor, y yo, probablemente por la sensibilidad del embarazo, recibo gustosa todos sus abrazos, besos y caricias. Me hacen olvidarme un poco del terror que llena mi mente todo el resto del tiempo. Y es que el bebé está por nacer, por llegar a este mundo duro y peligroso del que no podremos protegerlo. No realmente.

Parte de mí quisiera mantenerlo dentro de mi vientre por siempre. O al menos hasta que pueda asegurarle que el país en que vive no quiere asesinarlo. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por evitar que nazca ahora.

El día que empiezo el trabajo de parto no tengo ninguna duda que el bebé está por venir. El dolor es tan fuerte, que las contracciones anteriores me parecen simples pellizcos. Me retuerzo en la cama un momento, intentando no gritar para no despertar a mi esposo, pero mi esfuerzo es inútil. Mi grito ahogado alerta a Peeta, quien inmediatamente decide que debemos llamar a mi madre y desaparece de la habitación.

Lo extraño al instante. Quiero que esté conmigo, que tome mi mano, que me abrace y me haga sentir segura. Quiero que haga que este dolor se detenga. Pero ese es un deseo absurdo, uno que no podría cumplir aunque quisiera. El dolor es parte del parto, al menos en nuestro distrito.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que vuelve Peeta y, como si pudiera leer mi mente, me envuelve en sus brazos. —Aprieta mi mano todo lo que quieras—me dice y yo siento crujir su mano bajo mi agarre, pero él en ningún momento se queja.

Cuando llegan mi madre y Prim, casi no veo la emoción en sus ojos, escondida bajo la máscara de profesionalismo que adoptan cuando trabajan. Me acomodan en la cama, colocando sábanas limpias, y traen agua caliente y toallas limpias para recibir al bebé. Las veo organizar su espacio de trabajo en la habitación sin necesidad de decirse palabra entre ellas, como dos personas acostumbradas a trabajar juntas, completamente sincronizadas. Como éramos Gale y yo antes de lo juegos.

El parto es largo y doloroso. La mitad del tiempo siento que voy a partirme por la mitad, pero me fuerzo a seguir adelante. Mi bebé necesita que aguante, así que contengo mi respiración y pujo con todas mis fuerzas cuando las contracciones vienen, como me instruye mi madre.

Peeta aún sujeta mi mano, susurrando palabras de aliento como "Lo estás haciendo muy bien", "Pronto sabremos si es niño o niña" y "Respira, Katniss, respira profundo", cuando mi madre anuncia que la cabeza ya salió, sólo otro gran pujo y podrá sacar el hombro y el bebé estará afuera. Miro a Prim, cuyos ojos están llenos de lágrimas, fijos en la cabeza de su sobrino o sobrina.

Peeta intenta acercarse hacia mi madre para ver, pero yo lo retengo a mi lado. El último pujo es más corto que los anteriores y pronto el bebé es llevado al sector sobre la cómoda que prepararon para limpiarlo. —¿No debería haber llorado?—susurra Peeta a mi lado, al parecer pensando en voz alta. Ambos permanecemos en silencio, observando a las figuras que nos ocultan a nuestro bebé. El tiempo parece detenerse y pasar muy rápido al mismo tiempo. Las palabras que intercambiamos se pierden en mi mente, una nebulosa de pensamientos a medias y negaciones incoherentes.

No puede ser cierto. Lo observo beber de mi pecho con hambre, su perfecta mano izquierda apoyada en mi piel, con su muñón del lado derecho oculto de mi vista. Así, es como si no fuera real. Levanto mi mirada de pronto, escuchando los sollozos de Peeta a mi lado. Él también observa al bebé con atención. Me pregunto si como yo, también está pensando en las mil y un cosas que haría por cambiar la realidad.

_**FIN PRIMERA PARTE**_

* * *

_Nota de Autor:__ Necesito tomar un break de esta historia para re-estructurar algunas cosas de los capítulos que vienen. Prometo volver en Septiembre, no sé si a principios o a mediados de mes. Quedan aún muchos capítulos, pues la historia tiene tres partes, son sólo los detalles y las historias secundarias las que tengo que afinar. Además, mientras planeo escribir un par de historias más pequeñas que quiero compartir con ustedes. Nos vemos pronto y gracias por su paciencia!_


End file.
